Nine Tailed Prototype
by Kento-hish17
Summary: Naruto carries Blacklight, James Heller and Alex Mercer teach him its ways, and he goes through his shinobi life learning to understand this power inside him that is eternally evolving. NaruHarem
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey I bet you didn't see this coming! :D Yeah NarutoxPrototype! So yeah, always had some ideas for Prototype; strengthened forms for his weapons, augmentations to the armor form for each change, etc. Hope you enjoy it.

UPDATE: Fixed a major flaw in Alex's description from Prototype 1. How come no one noticed that? ._. We're in chapter _5_, people, and it took **TheArchive **the point it out. Rather politely I might add. (See, **GodShadowEX**; THATS how you point out flaws! :D Suck it!) Anyway, thank you again, sir, for pointing this out. My memories are hazy of the game so I ended up interpreting Alex as a good guy. Shame on me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prototype

"Hey"- Human Speech

_'Hey'_- Human thought

**"Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech/Blacklight Technique

_**'Hey'**_- Demon Thought

"Yeah! I did it! You'd think taking something like this for a test, they'd make it harder." Naruto commented as he jumped through the forest, the Forbidden Scroll of Seals strapped to his back as he headed to the meeting place. He merely used the **Oiroke no Jutsu** to knock out Jii-san; the pervert! He stole, what he thought, was the fake scroll for his test Mizuki-sensei told him about after he failed his Genin exam.

He landed down, preparing for the second phase of his 'secret' test: learn a technique from the scroll. He set the scroll down, unrolling it, and read the first technique he saw. _'Hmm Kage Bunshin? Aw man, not another Bunshin; I suck at those. Eh, maybe this one will be different.' _He thought, reading the notation for the technique and started training on the Kage Bunshin.

An hour later, he stood in the clearing, panting, but happy, as he successfully did the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, a technique that created solid clones of himself instead of the illusionary clones of the Academy Bunshin. He returned to the scroll, looking over some more techniques; hey, maybe the more he learned, he might get extra credit and they'd have no choice but to make him Hokage!

He noticed a seal at the bottom of the scroll, as well as a note to the side of it.

_'Warning,_

_This seal holds the __power__ of a deadly Kekkei Genkai from a pair of men who could surely surpass all Kage's, past, present, or future. Their names were Alex Mercer and James Heller, and they held the power of Blacklight._

_If you believe you can carry the burden of this power, just use your blood and chakra on this seal, and inject the virus in your system. If you survive, it is a sign you will control this awesome power... or Kami is toying with your emotions and has decided to make you wait for your painful death._

_Who's to say?'_

As he read this, the color from his face faded, especially at the mention of the 'if you survive this' part; he didn't know if he could do this. Then he thought it over, he was Uzumaki Naruto, dammit! The kid who would be Hokage! He can do this!

_'I'm pumped! I'm pumped! I'm pumped! _He chanted in his head. With renewed determination, he slapped his hand on the seal, sloppily flaring his chakra into it, only for nothing to happen. He sweat dropped at how Kami seemed to be fucking with him but then remembered the note mentioned blood. So, biting his thumb to draw blood, he repeated the process, to the results he expected: a puff of smoke. Waving his arm around and coughing a bit, he cleared the smoke away, showing... a syringe. He felt his eye twitch at the sight of the medical device; he always had a fear of needles. Who wouldn't?! Their sharp pain as they entered your skin, the feeling of cold steel inside you, the fact they are actively _trying _to draw blood unnerving him to no end. Steeling his resolve, he retrieved the needle and outstretched his arm, preparing for the searing pain that is the needle. He stabbed himself and squeezed the end of it, gritting his teeth at the cold feeling of the needle in his arm and the initial pain of its entrance. Then, his world became red and black, like a writhing mass. His body was drowned in pain as his body writhed in it, his very DNA screaming in pain at him.

The process lasted the remaining amount of time he had to wait for Mizuki, an hour. But the pain slowed that time, making it feel as if it were days. About five minutes before Mizuki was to arrive, everything stopped. His body still, the pain gone, his vision, returned, but blurry. He steadied himself to his hands and knees, panting heavily, feeling so exhausted, a feeling incredibly alien to him; he had never become exhausted a day in his life. He heard a rustle of leaves behind him, but made no effort to acknowledge it, only concentrating on the new feeling that he felt after he got passed the exhaustion. He couldn't truly describe the feeling it gave him, it made him feel heavy, and cold.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing?!" A familiar voice yelled at him, making him stiffen and pausing his heavy panting. Slowly turning his head, he looked at the man talking to him with one eye, the other shadow by his hair that seemed to have grown, looking at his sensei, Umino Iruka.

"H-hi, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said in a strained, but slightly deeper, voice.

Iruka's eyes widened at his student; he had changed quite a bit. His hair was slightly longer, now falling down his neck instead of the mop on top of his head. From his angle in the trees, he could tell Naruto had spontaneously grown a toned build, like a veteran Chuunin, maybe a rookie Jounin. But his eyes, or rather eye, surprised him the most; from the one he could see, what was once a cerulean orb among his white sclera, now there was a faintly glowing orange ring amidst a sea of black, giving him an ominous look under the shadows of his hair. "Naruto, what happened to you?" Iruka asked.

Naruto merely shrugged, an action that strained his sore muscles. He struggled against the pain to turn around and just let himself fall on his back, showing the hidden eye was his normal cerulean, slightly relieving Iruka that something had happened to Naruto that could effect his... condition. "I dunno, Iruka-sensei. But I learned the technique, so I pass the secret test, right?" He asked tiredly, confusing Iruka further.

"Secret test? What are you talking about?" Iruka asked.

Naruto frowned, confused. "Mizuki-sensei told me about a secret test I can do to become a Genin, since the public test was my last chance. Don't you know about it, too?" Naruto asked, only adding on to the mountain that was Iruka's confusion.

"Naruto!" A voice called, a figure appearing on a branch overlooking the mentioned blonde. Both people arleady on the forest floor turned to face the voice, seeing Mizuki_. 'Dammit! Iruka's here! I didn't expect him to find Naruto before me! Guess I have to go about this as tactfully as I can.' _He cursed in his head. "Naruto, give me the scroll and you pass your test!" Mizuki demanded, his hand outstretched.

By this time, Naruto's insane stamina had recovered his energy and he was now leaning against a tree, on both feet, holding the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. "What's going on, Mizuki-sensei? Why doesn't Iruka-sensei know about the test?" Naruto asked shakily, both Chuunin mentioned noticing he had grown a few inches taller and his horrid orange jumpsuit was torn at the top, showing, surprisingly, a muscled torso, something that confused both men; the boy didn't eat healthy, only having ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and no amount of exercise he might have down could have given him the physique in the time between his stealing the scroll and now. They had barely even noticed a web of thick veins sprouting from his right arm, pulsing red now and then.

Deciding for himself this new change was the last straw, he decided on a different tactic. "Naruto, would you like to know why everyone in the village hates you?" Mizuki asked, an evil grin slowly forming on his face.

Iruka's eyes widened as he listened to Mizuki. "No, Mizuki, don't! It's forbidden!" he yelled.

Ignoring him, Mizuki continued. "I'll tell you the reason. 12 years ago, when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha, the Yondaime fell the great beast." He started.

"He killed it, right?" Naruto asked, slightly shaken at the situation.

"No, even the great Yondaime could not destroy a demon, let alone the strongest. So he sealed it away, in a newborn baby. The day this happened was the day that baby was born, the child the only one born on that day: October 10th." He continued, relishing at Naruto's widened eyes at what he was insinutating.

"MIZUKI!" Iruka yelled again, trying desperately to get him to stop.

"He sealed the child inside you! You hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside you, the demon that killed everyone we all loved, including Iruka's parents! You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Mizuki finished rather insanely, lifting a fuuma shuriken from his back.

"You're wrong!" a voice yelled, as two figures jumped from the canopy to stand between Naruto and Mizuki. The first man, the taller of the two, was a dark skinned bald man. He might be from Kumogakure, Iruka mused. He wore a dark grey trench jacket over a black sweatshirt hoodie with red interior, an odd set of dark blue pants (only weird to the Naruto-verse, jeans), and black combat boots. He had a scar on his left eyebrow and he was currently scowling.

The second shorter of the pair was a lighter skinned man, around Mizuki's tone. He wore a black leather jacket with two white bands on the right sleeve, with some odd red tribal wing design on the back, over a brown hoodie, which he wore covering his head, and a white dress shirt with the collar folded out. He wore the same pants as the taller man, but a lighter shade, and shorter brown boots. He seemed to have a blank look on his face as he glared at the Chuunin before him.

"Who the hell are you two?!" Mizuki yelled at the strangers.

"No one you need to care about! Yo' ass is going down!" the darker man replied rather crudely, his arms erupting in clouds of writhing black and red tendrils, revealing pulsating red and black arms with spikes sweeping up, looking like they were made of solid steel, all leading into his new hands; four huge claws, slightly serrated nearing the 'knuckles,' also shining as if they were made of some kinda of steel.

"I assume you want to handle him, Heller?" The shorter man asked sarcastically.

"You know it, Mercer!" The darker man replied, lunging at the shocked Chuunin with his new claws.

Mizuki just barely managed to knock himself out of his stupor and dodged the mutated man, but losing his left arm in the process. He yelled at the pain and clamped his hand over the stump to stop the bleeding. "Why do you attack me?! I have no idea who you are so I know I didn't do anything to you! Attack the boy, he is the Kyuubi!" Mizuki defended himself, only to receive the loss of his remaining arm via a blade extended on a rope-like extension of flesh, covered in spikes of the same steel-like material, vaguely reminding him of a spine, as long rounding tubes of more spikes traveled up the mans newly change right arm, the left still clawed. He yelled at the horrible pain as he fell to his knees, the blooding drooling from his wounds.

He looked up at the shadow looming over him, seeing the same dark man that was destroying him, silently begging for release. The man complied, his arms returning to normal as he grabbed Mizuki by his sides, lifting him into the air and performing a German suplex, shattering Mizuki's skull with his strength-augmentation, and finishing it with shoving his fist through the stomach, his arm erupting in the same mass from before that changed it to the claws, only the seized the body their host limb was piercing, converting it into a large, fucked-up-Mizuki shaped cloud of the mass as it was absorbed into the mans body.

He gritted his teeth and held his hand to his head as the memories flooded his mind. Instead of going through the majority of them, he merely skimmed through the whole point of them. "He was planning on killing you and bringing the scroll to Orochimaru." He said to Naruto gruffly, confusing the boy who was slightly green in the face at what he just witnessed.

He stood up and puke into a nearby bush, having witness his first kill, a rather brutal one at that. Panting, he slowly stood up straight, keeping a hand on the scroll and tensing his muscles for a escape in case these men were going to kill him next. "Wh-who are you?" He asked shakily.

Instead of the large man who slaughtered Mizuki, the shorter man answered. "We are here because you injected yourself with the Blacklight; you did this, correct?" He asked, receiving a shaking nod from Naruto. "Then if you read the warning, you know our names already. I am Alex Mercer, and my... associate is James Heller." He answered, his 'partner' walking over to stand next to him again.

"S-so, I have your Kekkei Genkai? How is that possible? I know Kekkei Genkai can only be passed through blood relations, and I don't think I'm related to either of you." Naruto asked.

"We merely called it that so as not to arouse suspicion; it is, for all intents and purposes, _not _a Kekkei Genkai. It is a virus, plain and simple. You infected yourself, survived, and so you now have the Blacklight virus like us." Alex reassured him, receiving a nod of understanding.

"So, now that you have Blacklight, we gotta train yo' ass in it." James added, eliciting a sigh from Alex.

"Smooth, Heller, smooth." Alex muttered under his breath.

"Um, excuse me, but could someone EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Iruka interjected, using his famed **Big Head no jutsu **for emphasis, as he was just plain confused now.

"Bitch, shut the hell up." Heller retorted, causing Iruka to shrink back. "We're gettin' to that!" He added.

Alex slowly walked to Iruka and tapped his finger on his forehead, flooding his mind with the explanation, including the fact they are now Naruto's official sensei's, including whoever will be his shinobi sensei, so as to teach him the ways of Blacklight while the sensei, hopefully, teaches him the shinobi arts such as ninjutsu and taijutsu.

Iruka almost collapsed as all that was explained in his mind within a second. "S-so the changes to his body?" he asked.

"The virus modifying his body for maximum potential, as well as fixing any health problems such as malnutrition from the villagers' actions; the narrow minded fools." Alex commented, reassuring Iruka at his question and that they were not secretly against Naruto, for that had happened too many times to the boy for him not to expect it.

"Okay, whoa, whoa, and just whoa. This is a lot to take in. I just found out I hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune in me, and now you two, who are supposed to be either dead or _really _far from here, are going to help me on a new Kekkei Genkai I just injected myself with like a crack addict?" Naruto asked rather flatly, receiving nods from James and Alex. "Oh, okay then." He replied, then fainted, eliciting sweat drops from Alex and Iruka, and a chuckle from James.

**(One hour later, in Hokage Tower)**

Alex, James, and Iruka had traveled to the Hokage Tower to return the Forbidden Scroll of Seals to Hiruzen, and to explain what happened in the forest, Naruto still unconscious over Heller's shoulder.

Ignoring the protests of the Hokage's secretary, and aiming a killer intent-laden scowl at the woman for her heated glare at Naruto from James, they walked into his office, the dark man kicking the door open rather rudely, surprising the man who was reading a small orange book and giggling perversly with a blush.

"Aah, what, who?!" he yelled, sounding like some drunk who was just woken up from their alcohol-coma. "Oh, Iruka-kun, you shouldn't scare me like that. Excuse me who are you two and why are you carrying one of our villagers like he's a sack of potatoes?" Hiruzen asked, glaring at James for the previously stated action.

"Hokage-sama, something happened when Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll." Iruka then began the explanation after returning said scroll to the Hokage.

When he was done, Hiruzen was silent, smoking on his pipe in contemplation. "So who are you two? Your lives, I mean." He directed his question to Alex and James.

Alex then began his tale of his life as a scientist working for a company called Gentek, creating a virus called **Blacklight** that he made from a strain given to the scientists from the mysterious woman in hope, Idaho, Elizabeth Greene. He then left the company, intending on using the virus for his own personal means, only to be gunned down at Penn Station and the virus to consume his remains and recreate his body as a host for the virus. He explained he, in fact, was no the Dr. Alex Mercer that created the disease; he _was _the disease. He then weaved a tale of his journey through his hometown of Manhattan, looking for answers, partially explaining his powers through the acts of consuming his victims, receiving their memories.

After Alex, James Heller spoke his tale of his life as a military soldier, seeking revenge against Alex when he released a second wave of Blacklight, supposedly killing his wife and daughter, and his adventures of Mercer infecting him and his journey for revenge, finding the help of Mercer's sister and, with her, his daughter. He then finished with the conclusion that he consumed Alex, confusing everyone since Mercer was cearly before them. He then explained how, after being consumed, Alex became a second consciousness in his mind and, using the excess biomass of his victims, created a body for Alex as a sort of partner, as his 'immortal' life of being infected would surely have driven him into madness were he alone.

A silence fell over the office as everyone attempted to swallow this information, only interrupted by Naruto's mutterings about ramen. James Heller pulled him off his shoulder and proceeded to slap the shit out of his face repeatedly until he woke up. He had to keep up the slapping for about 10 seconds until Naruto awoke as if someone shook him lightly.

"H-huh?" He muttered sleepily.

"Wake up bitch." Heller answered, emphasizing each word with another slap to the face, fully awakening Naruto with the pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm awake!" He yelled, blocking Heller's hand that insisted on 'making sure' he was awake.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi greeted.

"Oh hi, Jii-san." Naruto replied, somehow appearing in front of his desk, out of James' grasp. "What'd I miss?" he asked.

"Quite a lot, Naruto-kun. But long story short, these men are going to be your co-sensei's alongside your shinobi sensei, so as to teach you the techniques of this Blacklight." Hiruzen answered.

"Okay. Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm tired from finding out a lot of stuff today." Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning, somehow still tired even though he was supposed to have insane amounts of stamina, something from the Kyuubi, he mused.

"Of course. Tomorrow your teams will be chosen and you will meet with your sensei's. After your team does, please come back here so we may clear some things up, especially about Kyuubi and how it is affected by all this." Hiruzen replied.

Naruto merely nodded, only half-hearing him, and went home, dropping dead onto his bed. About 20 seconds into his sleep, he realized what Sarutobi said. "WHAT?!" He yelled.

Naruto's life just got a lot more complicated.

End Ch. 1

So, what'd you think? Find how he got the powers believable? How Alex is still there, kind of? Tell me what you think.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Here's Ch. 2 of Nine Tailed Prototype; people seem to really like it. Even a guy who has never heard of Prototype. On a side note, what the actual fuck, people? I'm already on Ch. 2 of Fallen Blades and _no one _has faved, followed, or reviewed it? But this story I _just _started has got a bunch of faves and follows and a couple of reviews. That hurts my feelings you ignore a story of mine D:

"Hey"- Human Speech

_'Hey'_- Human thought

**"Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech/Blacklight Technique

_**'Hey'**_- Demon Thought

After Naruto realized that his Jii-san knew about him having Kyuubi, he just shrugged it off for something to talk about tomorrow and went to sleep. In his dreams, he appeared in some weird sewer place, the water up to his shins. He waded through the water, towards a faint glow in the distance.

"**Why are you wading?" **A voice asked.

"I'm not, I'm waiting for something to happen." Naruto answered.

"**So you're waiting while you're wading?**" It asked.

"No I'm just wading." He replied.

"**I thought you said you were waiting.**"

"I did; I'm wading through this water."

"**So you're waiting.**"

"Okay, wait!" He snapped.

"**...Isn't that what you're doing?**" It asked.

"Oh just fuck you. Who are you?" He asked.

"**Turn around.**" It said.

Naruto did so, and immediately jumped back in surprise, as he came face to snout with a gargantuan fox in golden-orange fur with blacks marks around its red slitted eyes, nine huge tails swaying behind it as it eyed the boy with mirth.

"K-Kyuubi..." Naruto stuttered, stepping away from the chakra demon.

"**I'm not going to hurt you, kit; I want to help you. I know I'm the reason for your life being hell with these villagers, but I want to make it up to you by helping you be an awesome shinobi and perhaps augment your Blacklight powers, I see a bright future ahead of you with these powers. Will you take my offer?**" The Kyuubi asked.

Naruto had to think hard about this situation. While he hated the Kyuubi for it being the cause of his life, he couldn't fault the demon for being sealed in him, and he didn't seem evil; actually, he seemed rather nice and a bit humorous if that initial 'conversation' could allude to anything. He decided. "I'll forgive you, Kyuubi. I can't really be mad at what happened before I was born. But if I may ask, why did you attack Konoha that night?" He asked.

Kyuubi growled lowly as memories resurfaced in its mind. "**Madara Uchiha...**" It simply said. "**He hypnotized me with his damnable Sharingan and made me attack Konoha after extracting me from my previous vessel; no, I won't tell you about them... yet. But know this: Madara Uchiha is the initial reason your life is the way it is.**" It answered, becoming quiet to let the information sink in.

Naruto was silent at first as he thought of this 'Madara Uchiha.' Then he started gritting his teeth and clenching his fist; then he growled deep in his throat, his body shifting with biomass all over as his rage powered it's actions. "I swear to Kami, I will kill Madara Uchiha!" He yelled with determination, causing Kyuubi to smirk.

"**Great, kit. I can start training you in controlling your youkai and learning some ninjutsu, but thanks to me, you will have no chance to learn genjutsu, you need excellent chakra control for that and even if you train to control my chakra, control can only get you so far. But don't worry, with my training, you won't need the opportunity genjutsu can give you, as you'll be fast and strong enough to beat your opponent into the ground. Now since this is your mindscape, we can train you in ninjutsu and chakra control, which you can also do while you're awake. First, I need you to imagine we're in a forest.**" Kyuubi explained and asked.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes and imagined so, as their surroundings shifted and swayed, becoming a dense forest, the bars disappearing from Kyuubi's cage as said demon was engulfed in a bright light, blinding Naruto momentarily. When the light died down, 'Kyuubi' showed himself, or rather, _herself_. She was a beautiful woman with pale skin, but not disturbingly so, in a red kimono that showed a lot of cleavage to her ample breasts (**No, I will never stop making Kyuubi a hot-as-fuck woman, so don't ask**), he flaming red hair falling down her back like a waterfall of blood as she had a pair of fox ears on her head and nine swaying fox tails behind her as she also had the same whisker marks as Naruto on her cheeks, only thicker and more feral, and she was barefoot, standing in a rather provocative pose as she watched Naruto's face redden.

"K-Kyuubi?" He stuttered, his face heating up as he fought his hormonal instincts for a certain part of his anatomy to react.

"**In the sexy flesh.**" She answered, shrugging off the left shoulder of her outfit, showing more of her skin, knocking Naruto back in a nosebleed.

"You're just teasing the poor boy, Kyuubi." A voice said within the darkness. The mentioned demon turned her head towards the darkness as eyes just like Naruto's when he first changed stared at her.

"**I know, but it's fun.**" She replied.

"True enough. Hold on, I'll wake up the boy." The eyes drifted over to Naruto's unconscious form and picked him up with a dark limb that was invisible within the darkness and raised another and proceeded to wake Naruto up the same way James Heller did within the Hokage Tower, bitch-slapping the shit out of his face. This time, it took 20 seconds for Naruto to wake up. "God, my hand's tired." The figure commented as he dropped Naruto on his ass once he started to stir.

"Why does my face hurt again?" Naruto groaned as he sat up, rubbing his sore cheek. Due to her own sick twisted sense of humor, Naruto sat up with his face going right into her cleavage. "And why can't I see?" He asked, muffled.

Kyuubi moaned slightly at his attempt to speak and hugged his head. "**Hello, Naru-**_**kuuuuun.**_" She cooed into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine as he realized where he was. She felt him go limp and pulled herself back, seeing his unconscious face with a bit of a nosebleed and giggled at him and laid him down.

"I swear, you're gonna molest the kid one of these days." The dark figure commented, apparently shaking its head.

"**Not that he would mind.**" Kyuubi shot back, licking her lips as she stared at Naruto's body, his torso still shown through his ripped jumpsuit, the boy not having the energy to change last night.

"That's it; I'm using the **Muscle Mass**." It said with finality as it hoisted Naruto up again and reared back an arm, this time the limb visible. It shifted with the tell-tale sign of biomass conversion as it took the form of a grey arm with rippling muscles, its elbow having what seems like an overgrown bone from within the forearm, extending pass the elbow, creating a hole in the arm between it and the main forearm, going back into the enlarged fist. It threw Naruto up into the air a bit, and slammed its fist into his stomach, sending him flying back like a meat torpedo, slamming into a tree.

"…Ow…" Naruto whispered as he immediately awoke to the pain, peeling himself off the wall and falling down. "Wasn't that a bit extreme?" He asked in a pained whisper.

"Maybe, but it got the job done. Now that Kyuubi is done molesting you…" The figure started, glaring at said demon, who merely looked the other way and whistled innocently. "We can talk. I am essentially the embodiment of Blacklight, the virus you injected yourself with." It explained.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Okay, I understand that, but mind if I ask some questions?" He asked, receiving a nod. "How did Mercer and Heller end up here? I get the feeling they aren't from my world."

"Actually, they were a part of your world before it became your world. Their time was before the Elemental Nations formed; when the final infection wave occurred, Heller did his thing, and the virus spread over the world, eradicating humanity. But there was a small faction of humans among several nations that survived the outbreak, but were slightly infected. They repopulated this small continent, creating your people; the abilities you call jutsu and Kekkei Genkai are actually the breeding of multiple Blacklight carriers, combined with the teachings of the man you call the Rikudou Sennin, showing them the capabilities of chakra. The entire time, Mercer and Heller stayed behind the scenes, watching, waiting for someone to show enough promise like them." It explained.

Naruto's eyes widened at the implications; Alex and James were older than all of the Elemental Nations and were technically the fathers of shinobi, under the Rikudou Sennin, the 'grandfather' that taught them the ways of chakra. "Wow… So why are they here? And how did they know I injected myself?" He asked.

"The answer to both questions is an ability that you will learn from James Heller." It answered simply.

"Okay… Why is everyone so accepting of this?" He asked.

"Kid, it was the middle of the night, only you, Sarutobi, Iruka, James, and Alex know about it, and everyone was tired; well, maybe not the last two. Iruka was there when Heller and Mercer showed up, so he'll kinda believe anything when it involves you, and I have a sneaking suspicion Sarutobi was spying on us with that crystal ball of his. Trust me, when word gets around, shit will hit the fan." It answered flatly.

Naruto nodded, accepting for now. He was curious for what this 'ability' he'll learn from James will be. Turning to Kyuubi, he started questioning her. "So what's your take on this?" He asked.

She merely shrugged. "**I think this type of power opens up a lot of opportunities in terms of your shinobi career. Plus the ability to shift your body mass around is sure to scare some people.**" She finished with an evil grin.

Naruto nodded nervously at her reaction but mentally agreed. This Blacklight ability opens up a world of possibilities. "So why did you have me change this place to a forest?" He asked.

"**Chakra control exercises.**" She answered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How will training in my sleep help my in the waking world?" He asked.

"**You don't know how chakra control works, do you? It's all mental capacity; if you do it in your sleep, it transfers to your physical body as if you did all that training while you were awake, without the problem of exhaustion. Now get to concentrating chakra to your feet and climb that tree, gaki!**" She ordered.

Naruto jumped when she yelled that order but complied and began concentrating chakra to his feet and approached the tree. He put his right foot on it, waited a bit to get the feeling of it sticking, raised his other foot, and started a slow ascent up the tree, only to topple up three steps ahead. He landed on his head and merely got back up and tried again.

"**Just a hint: Use Kage Bunshin.**" Kyuubi offered.

Naruto nodded, seeing how the Kage Bunshin sends knowledge upon dispelling, a fact that he read in the Scroll of Seals right before Iruka arrived. He made the cross seal and summoned 100 clones and ordered them all to train in the exercise. Naruto spent the rest of the night training within his mindscape.

**(The Next Morning)**

Naruto awoke, feeling oddly refreshed yet exhausted, at least mentally. He shrugged it off to the mental training and got out of bed, took a shower and performed his morning routine, put on his jumpsuit, a fact that he deemed he should really get new clothes, and decided to test to see if all that mental training actually affects him in the real world. He walked up to a tree, almost subconsciously called on the necessary chakra, and walked up the tree that, he realized when he reached the top, was as tall as the Hokage Tower and overlooked the village. He realized it took absolutely no effort and immediately jumped into the air, whooping in triumph, until gravity reared its ugly head and brought him down to mother Earth, landing on his head.

"Note to self: do not jump on trees." He muttered to himself as he got back up and headed to the stair he frequented where the owner actually didn't hate him to get a new set of clothes. He figured he had enough time to buy new clothes before going to school. He entered, waving towards the nice man who waved back, and perused his inventory for something that called to him.

**(30 minutes later)**

Naruto stepped out of the dressing room, after his long period of looking over the clothes, he chose some, and chose some others to be customized, a choice that he knew would cost him more ryo, but he didn't mind; he decided to use his 'ramen' money for this endeavor. After the 10 minute wait for the customizations, he now stood in his new attire.

He now wore a sleeveless black leather jacket with the Uzumaki clan (not that he knew it) on his back in red, a regular zip-up hooded jacket under it in dark red with a white interior with the sleeves tucked into combat tape on his wrists, fingerless gloves like Heller wore, dark blue ANBU pants with kunai and shuriken pouches on both thighs, also tucked into tape around his ankles, finishing with steel-toed boots. He paid for everything, smiling at the comment from the vendor at his outfit, and ran towards the Academy, unknowingly using biomass pumped to his legs to speed him up immensely so he was running at mid-Chuunin speed.

He appeared at the Academy within 30 seconds, stopping almost immediately when he was in front of it, standing as the backlash of his sudden stop blew all the wind and dust pass him, shocking everyone witnessing him. His hood hid his eyes, making him seem ominous and shifty, creating more death glares and hateful whispers from villagers. He merely smirked at them, creating some pale faces at what they thought he was insinuating and stepped away from him, unintentionally giving him passage into the Academy.

Taking advantage of their fear, he brushed passed them and went inside to Iruka's classroom. Upon sliding the door open, the room immediately went quiet, all eyes on him. Slightly unnerved by the sudden attention, he merely shrugged it off and slowly walked to his seat, the heavy footsteps of his boots echoing in the silence.

'_Who the heck does he think he is, trying to act all cool? There's no way Naruto-baka can be cooler than Sasuke-kun!' _One pink haired banshee ranted in her head.

'_Huh, Naruto seems finally seri__ous; maybe he'll finally start showing these people who he really is.' _Sasuke thought.

'_Whoa, Naruto looks hot!' _Several now ex-Sasuke fangirls thought, including Ino Yamanaka.

'_N-Naruto-kun…' _one adorable Hyuuga heiress thought as she watched Naruto walk to his seat.

'_Munch-munch-munch-munch…' _Choji thought as he ate his bag of chips.

"Zzzzzz…" Shikamaru was asleep.

'…' Thought Shino, or rather didn't; wow, he's even quiet in his mind.

'_Huh, Naruto seems pretty awesome. Wonder if he's gotten better; can't __wait for our next spar.' _Thought Kiba, one of Naruto's childhood friends, his family one of the more understanding clans about Naruto's status.

Naruto, oblivious of these thoughts, merely walked to his seat next to Sasuke and silently sat down.

The class was completely silent until the resident she-bitch opened her big mouth, not as big as her forehead, of course. "Naruto-baka, what do you think you're doing, acting all cool and taking my seat?!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto merely turned his head towards her, his hidden gaze boring into her soul, shutting her up instantly. "Bitch please, I'm not acting cool, I _am _cool." He commented, shocking everyone around at his non-affectionate reference to Sakura, as he seemed to have a giant crush on her the entire Academy year. Hinata silently cheered in her head that the object of her affection had given up his pointless crush.

Shocked out of her mind, Sakura didn't answer, letting Naruto turn his head back forward, and subsequently let his head fall on the desk, immediately sleeping, his soft snores eliciting sweat drops from the class as they let out breathes they didn't know they were holding, the tension broken.

While Naruto was indeed sleeping, he was also training once again in his mind, beginning the second chakra control exercise: water walking. He failed the first 10 or 20 times, but slowly got the hang of it with help from his Kage Bunshin's, completing the exercise in the time it took Iruka to show up, about 40 minutes later after his own arrival.

When said instructor arrived, Sasuke subtly nudged Naruto awake, the latter giving a nod of thanks towards the Uchiha. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto and Sasuke were almost brothers the entire year of their Academy days, finding comfort in their company since they were both without family. They had a friendly rivalry, even though both could admit Naruto wasn't much of a rival, since before this drastic change he knew almost nothing in terms of ninjutsu and his taijutsu was abyssmal. But, just seeing the new Naruto, Sasuke could tell he will finally be a worthy rival.

Both friends listened as Iruka listed off the teams. "Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura…" He started, only to be cut off by a high pitched squeal of delight and a mini-rant about 'love conquers all' or some such nonsense. Thinking ahead, Iruka, Naruto, and Sasuke all had ear plugs, smirking as the rest of the class winced at her volume, and took them out after her reaction. "…and Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka continued, smirking as Sakura's happiness disappeared into a dismal abyss of sadness and she shut up, while Naruto and Sasuke bumped their fists together in personal victory. Hinata was inwardly distraught that she wouldn't be with Naruto. "Your sensei will be Mitarashi Anko." He finished, gulping loudly at the idea of the crazy Tokubetsu Jounin teaching his students. He raised a brow at the sidenote. "As a side note, Uzumaki Naruto will have two co-sensei's: Alex Mercer and James Heller." He added, receiving confused looks from his students as such strange names and why the 'dead last' gets two personal sensei's.

"Why does Naruto get extra sensei's?" A student voiced.

"Ha, maybe 'cause he sucks so bad; he needs all the help he can get." Another student jabbed.

Looking to Naruto for a silent question of permission, Iruka smothered a smug smirk at what he was going to say next when Naruto nodded ever so slightly. "No, because they will be teaching him to use his Kekkei Genkai." He replied, letting his smirk show when the two students, as well as many others, all shut up in awe.

"Since when does the dobe have a Kekkei Genkai?!" A student shouted.

"Since I decided to shut you all up." Naruto replied, loud enough for the whole class to hear.

Before Iruka could continue listing off the teams, a black blur shot through the window and into the classroom, a banner shooting open and embedding its corners into the walls with kunai, reading 'The Sexy Mitarashi Anko is here!' with what appeared to be a small chibi of the woman giving the peace sign on the bottom right corner. When the blur opened up, it showed said Tokubetsu Jounin; her purple hair done up in a pineapple style, like Shikamaru, with two bangs framing her hazel eyes, her beige trench coat open to show her fishnet-clad body, her large breasts just barely hidden, and her short tan skirt and shin guards as she twirled a kunai in both hands. "Alright, gaki's, my team, follow me or I'm leaving your ass behind!" She said and jumped through the remaining unbroken window, needlessly causing more destruction.

About thirty seconds after that whole… thing, everyone developed a giant sweat drop at what the flying fuck just happened.

'_And she's our sensei? Kami help us.' _Team 7 thought simultaneously.

Shrugging that awkward moment off, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all jumped out the last window the crazy woman broke.

"…I didn't get to wish them good luck as genin." Iruka just realized, praying silently to Kami to have mercy on their souls.

**(Outside Forest of Death)**

The new Team 7 arrived in front of Training Ground 44, their sensei grinning like a madwoman as she awaited her new genin. She didn't seem like the kind of woman who would take a genin team, but she wanted to make the villager's suck it and see she wasn't so bad.

The two males on the team arrived about five seconds after she did, and the only female took almost a full minute to arrive, and she did so looking like she would collapse any minute now.

Before she could start her introduction, two large black blurs appeared at her sides, making her automatically go on guard in defense.

"Who are you, and why couldn't I sense your approaching chakra?!" She snapped, wielding her kunai in reverse grips.

"We don't have chakra." The shorter light-skinned man answer, his face shadowed by the hood on his head, much like one of her new genin.

"Now put those butter knives away before I rip yo' ass limb from limb." The taller darker man added gruffly, his arms shifting into horrible mutated claws that shined in the sun, causing Anko to back off.

The first man sighed. "Heller, for the last time, stop threatening everyone; this is a shinobi village, they will always be on guard." He said.

"I know." Heller replied smugly, shifting his arms back to normal, crossing them and smirking at the disturbed faces of the genin, minus Naruto.

"Hello Alex-sensei, James-sensei." Naruto greeted.

"What's up, little shit?" James replied, slapping his hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing him to almost fall on his face.

"I assume you weren't told about us." Alex stated to Anko, receiving a shake of the head. "Very well then. We are your co-sensei's for Naruto to help him train in his 'Kekkei Genkai' while you actually teach him shinobi aspects, as we can't use chakra." He replied.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask; if you guys can't use charka because of _'it' _how can I?" Naruto asked.

James suddenly became serious. "We believe it's because of your… special condition." He replied, receiving a nod of understanding from Naruto, and a subtly glare from Anko, who had an idea about his supposed 'special condition.'

Before she could question him on how he knows about that, Mercer intervened. "So, let's get introductions underway. I am Alex Mercer. I don't really like anything, but I really dislike manipulative people who seek to use others as weapons. I don't really have a hobby or a dream." He finished.

Team 7 merely shrugged, seeing as they gave them _something_. James went next. "I am James Heller. I like fucking around with people, I dislike the same things as Mercer, I don't have any hobbies or dreams." He said, silently wincing, as he wished he could add he dreamed of a world where he could live peacefully with his daughter, but she died of old age a couple of decades after the whole Manhattan incident; he was truly alone in this world now, no family, his only 'friend' the sarcastic fuck that got him in this situation, and any other friends he could make would soon die around him, especially in this time where anyone could die tomorrow.

Sensing his sadness, Anko cast him a look and continued the introductions. "I'm Mitarashi Anko, I like dango and interrogating people, I dislike a certain snake…" She ground out, gritting her teeth as she rested a hand on her neck. "My hobbies include playing around in the Forest of Death and my dream is to be rid of something from my past." She finished, eliciting nods from Alex and James, and confused looks from her genin. "Pinkie, you next." She pointed at Sakura, who looked miffed at the nickname.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like…" She looked at Sasuke and shyly giggled. "I _hate _Ino-pig and Naruto-baka!" she shrieked.

"Not too fond of you, bitch." Naruto replied, smirking at her sputtering response.

"U-uh… My hobbies are…" She looked at Sasuke again and blushed furiously. "And my dream is…" She looked again and gave a fangirlish squeal.

Looking to Anko for silent premission, James received a nod and walked over to Sakura and stared her down, flooding the area with his killing intent, scaring the girl out of her mind. "Be serious, little bitch, or you gon' die the first day shit goes down." He whispered menacingly, stepping back.

Sakura was shaking and pale as can be. Ignoring her obvious distress, Sasuke continued. "I am Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomatoes, I dislike a lot of things, my hobby is training, and my dream is to understand why something happened…" He whispered the last part, but loud enough for everyone to hear. While he kept up the charade of an avenger hellbent on killing Itachi for what he did, inside, he merely wanted to understand why he did such a thing. If he let him live, couldn't he take him with him? And if he couldn't, couldn't he have killed him as well, so he could be with his family in death?

Naruto laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and gave an understanding look before taking his hand away to finish the introduction. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and training, I dislike the three minutes it takes for the ramen to be ready, my hobbies include pranking mean people and now training, and my dream is for everyone to recognize me as myself, not what I am seen as." He finished, eliciting confused looks from his teammates when he didn't spout off some nonsense about being Hokage.

Anko nodded at his introduction. "Okay, I want you all to meet me here tomorrow at 7 o'clock sharp!" With that order she disappeared in a shunshin.

"Let's go, Naruto." Alex ordered. Naruto nodded and the trio of Blacklight bearers all made their way to the Hokage Tower, the mentioned blonde just barely able to keep up with the two veteran carriers, even if he _was _using biomass in his legs.

**(In Hokage Tower)**

Much like his first meeting with the Blacklight users, Hiruzen was busy reading a little orange book with a blush on his face and giggling perversely now and then. He jumped and put the book away with speed only a seasoned veteran of hiding porn from his wife could accomplish. He righted himself and folded his hands on his desk to create the image that he was patiently awaiting them.

"Busy reading ya' little porn, Sarutobi?" Heller asked, smirking at the Hokage's pale face from being found out.

Coughing into his hand to try and make the situation less awkward, Hiruzen started a new conversation. "So Naruto-kun, since you know about you bearing the Kyuubi, have you managed to contact him about this situation?" He asked the blonde.

"Her." Naruto corrected.

"Excuse me?" The Hokage asked, confused.

"The Kyuubi is a woman." Naruto explained, drawing a shocked stare from the Hokage. "And yes, she knows about this situation with the Blacklight and has even offered to train me in my mind while I sleep and the Blacklight seems to have created a second being inside me much like her, as if it was another thing sealed inside me. It's really weird…" He finished.

"…Well, this is interesting…" Hiruzen muttered. "Well, since the situation seems under control, for now, it's only a matter of time before the Council hears about this and will either try to execute you again or throw you into the CRA with civilian women. I suggest you try as much as you can to keep this Blacklight under wraps, Naruto-kun. You may tell anyone you wish _in secret_, but beware; the walls have ears." He warned ominously.

"Okay… But why are you so accepting that James and Alex volunteered to be my sensei's?" He asked.

"We didn't volunteer; we _are _going to be your sensei's, with or without your Hokage's consent." Heller interjected, glaring at Sarutobi to argue back.

Know that these gentlemen combined could surely defeat him, and their years of experience dwarfing his own, Hiruzen did not argue with them. He merely nodded to Naruto. "Now that it has been taken care of, let's go, little shit. We got training to do." James ordered and grabbed Naruto and jumped out the other window, breaking that as well.

Seeing that Alex was already gone, Hiruzen merely shook his head. "Why doesn't anyone use the door anymore?" He muttered.

**(Training Ground 13)**

James Heller had landed all the way in Training Field 13 from jumping out the Hokage Tower, the feat mind-boggling in Naruto's mind. He dropped the blonde unceremoniously on his ass. "Okay kid, first, we're gon' have a spar to see how much control you have over the Blacklight. I need you to come at me with everything you got with your enhanced strength." He ordered, morphing his arms into a pair of huge shields that seemed to be made of organic rock slabs with cracks of a blood red glow, using his **Shield** mutation, only at the first phase, as the second would hurt Naruto with its multitude of spikes and his reflex of shield bashing an attacker.

Naruto was in awe at the display but nodded and pumped biomass to his arms and chakra to his legs and lunged at James, rearing his right fist back, and slammed it as hard as he could at the **Shield**. He started beating down on the shield while in the back of his mind, that weird arm his Blacklight familiar formed to wake him up formed in his head. Subconsciously, he willed the arms to form, his own arms shifting with biomass as he started to form his first mutation.

Soon his attacks became heavier, pushing James back more and more. His shields prevented him from seeing what was happening, but he could certainly feel the results; he winced now and then at the attacks. He was completely unprepared when Naruto hoisted him into the air and threw him at the trees with a roar. With a grunt and a shift of his arms into huge fists covered in sharp rocks that took him his entire lower arms with the series of tendrils rounding his shoulders, more than the other forms because of the extra weight, and threw his weight into his right **Hammerfist**, landing safely while uprooting the surrounding trees. "Kid, what the fuck?!" He yelled, then became silent at when he saw.

Naruto's arms were grey and thick, stout extensions off his elbows and holes in his forearms as if separating the new 'bone' of his limb. He saw this when he was on his vendetta against Mercer, the **Muscle Mass **mutation. "Well, well, well. Looks like you got yo' first power. Great job, kid." He complimented, standing up straight as he reverted his arms.

"Indeed, that was my simplest power, but a valuable asset in my own journeys." Alex commented as he strolled over to Naruto, his own arms shifting into exact copies of Naruto's. "They augment your strength even more than just pumping biomass behind your punches, with a single punch, you can impale your enemy on your arm and could possibly tear out a wall and lift a boulder." He explained.

Naruto stared in awe at his own arms, marveling at the feeling they gave him; brute strength and sheer power. "This is awesome!" He whooped.

Naruto's life just got a whole lot more awesome.

End Ch. 2

Fuck, this was long! So yeah, explained some things that were left unanswered (thank you, naruhina fan) and Naruto's got his first mutation! And don't worry, I've thought through how he'll get the others, although some will be kinda weird, it would be the only way I could make it work for the Naruto-verse, instead of him just grinding in his dreams to get them. So tell me what you think.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the third chapter! I will try to get started with the Wave Arc, since that will give him to opportunity of another mutation or two, plus I received a comment that a reader expected the story to progress more since last chapter was so long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Prototype 1 or 2.

"Hey"- Human Speech

_'Hey'_- Human thought

**"Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech/Blacklight Technique

_**'Hey'**_- Demon Thought

Haruno Sakura could be described as the 'smarty' of her graduating genin class. She could also be called the co-number one member of the Uchiha Sasuke fan club. What she could not be called was slow-witted, as she pieced together the puzzle of her teammates special treatment of having two extra genins. They were there to train him in his Kekkei Genkai, and from what the man in the hoodie said, they couldn't use chakra, so their only ability, from what she could divine that they shared, must be what that taller man used. She concluded that Naruto must have the same ability. She then remembered the sickening feeling she got when she witnessed the man transforming his arms. She intended to spread the word of Naruto's Kekkei Genkai; she ran towards her friend/rival, Yamanaka Ino, to tell her, as she was the gossip queen and could get the news to travel the fastest.

She _would _have, had it not been for the hooded figure impeding her journey. Looking closely at his face, she saw it was the first man who was Naruto's side-sensei, and immediately grew fearful.

The man seized her by the neck and raised her above the ground to eye level, slightly hiding them in an alley from prying eyes. "What do you think you were doing?" He whispered to her.

She could only choke slightly as his hand restricted her breathing a bit.

"Going to spread the word about Naruto's 'Kekkei Genkai'?" He asked. Seeing her eyes widen as he seemed to read her mind, he smirked rather evilly. "We can't have that, now can we?" He asked rhetorically. Holding up his free hand, the skin shifted with biomass as he injected his hand within her stomach, slightly infecting her, but not with the full Blacklight virus, only using an ability he divined from James during his mental imprisonment, **Bio-Bomb**. However, he tweaked it a bit so it didn't go off automatically. He then dropped her on her ass as she nursed her aching stomach, no wound left. "If you speak of this to anyone, you go 'Splat!' Do I make myself clear?" He asked menacingly.

"Y-you can't do this! I'm a genin of Konoha, you are breaking the law by threatening me!" She tried to argue.

"I know you are, and I know I am. I just don't care. Now, **do I make myself clear?" **He repeated, his eyes shifting to a pair of orange rings in seas of black, his voice distorting near the end of his question.

She nodded fearfully, believing he would back up his threat as she silently vowed not to tell anyone Naruto's secret.

He smirked and disappeared without a sound, leaving Sakura alone to pass out in fear.

He appeared next to James, who watched over Naruto's training as he used biomass to weigh himself down to build up his speed as he ran laps around the large training ground.

"I assume you took care of our little birdy?" Heller asked Alex.

"Indeed, she won't be singing the wrong tune as long as we're around." Alex answered, receiving a smirk from James.

"Good. Seem's the kid has achieved his first step; he has developed a Blacklight symbol on his body and his clothes have been integrated into his regeneration. Ironic how the swirl of his clan is the symbol." He informed Alex.

Indeed, the Uzumaki swirl on the back of Naruto's clothing glowed and was distorted just slightly, looking like a layer of biomass on his back, just as the design on Alex's jacket and the marks on James back were their own symbols.

"Interesting. Do you think he will begin to evolve just as we did soon?" Alex asked.

"Not until he starts consuming people." James answered, shaking his head slightly. He knew rookie genin teams had to accomplish at least 40 D rank missions until they could be eligible for a C rank, and even then they may not get one for a while. Until that C rank, Naruto would not be consuming any people for a long while. He would have to talk to Anko about this sort of thing soon.

**(The Next Morning)**

Naruto awoke in his bed, exhausted from a day of training in his Blacklight abilities and chakra control in his mindscape with the Kyuubi, who he found out had a name: Kasai. He commented nicely on the name, saying it matched her 'fiery' personality, a comment that got him buried in bosom as the woman hugged his head in thanks, burying his head in her breast again. He blushed at the memory, thankful said woman was still sleeping within his mind, and got up to begin his morning routine, bathing and brushing his teeth and dressing in his new wardrobe and heading towards the Forest of Death, per his new sensei's request the afternoon before.

He waited at the entrance for his teammates, but noticed his Blacklight abilities were acting up. As he stood, waiting, he received a headache as a ring of... something was sent outwards, flooding the world in red and white. When he thought the event passed, and the world returned to all it's colors, he noticed another ring coming back, as it collided with him. He gripped his head as the ache returned. "What the heck?" He questioned no one.

In the distance, he noticed a dull orange glow that bled through any building in his field of view, and he had a suspicion that it was one of his teammates. _'Is this some kind of sonar?' _He asked in his mind, though the personification of the virus answered for him.

_'This is your hunting vision. When you have a desire to find someone, you send a mental command for the virus to send out a sonar wave that will return when it touches your target. That glow you see in the distance is indeed Sasuke. this was the first ability James received in his adventures after he was infected. He called it Hunter's Vision.' _the Blacklight 'explained.'

_'...Awesome!' _Naruto cheered in his head at the concept of this power. Thinking back to the questions he asked the virus when they first met, he realized this was the answer to how the Blacklight veterans found him, and perhaps they just sent out a signal when they were hunting someone else and deemed this situation worthy of their time.

Thinking about finding Sakura and Anko-sensei, Naruto sent out another signal and awaited for the rings to return. Seeing the mark he deemed as Sasuke closer, he turned to find two others, finding the farthest mark and deemed it as Sakura, a fact he smirked to himself at, and the fastest as Anko.

He stood and waited as Sasuke arrived first, since he was the closest, and nodded his head in greetings, a gesture Sasuke mirrored. "'Sup, Sasuke?" Naruto greeted.

"'Sup Naruto." Sasuke answered simply and sat down against the fence, awaiting their teammate and sensei.

Using the sonar again, Naruto found Anko was about five seconds away, and Sakura seemed to be still about ten minutes away, a fact he growled to himself at; the girl wasted so much time fawning over his friend she had no skills whatsoever.

Sasuke, noticing the growl his friend made, looked to Naruto. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"Sakura's dragging her feet." Naruto complained.

Before Sasuke could inquire how he knew this, Anko arrived, wearing the same provocative outfit she wore yesterday, as she was munching on a stick of dango.

"Hey, Anko-sensei." Naruto greeted.

"'Sup, gaki's." Anko answered and smirked as Naruto's right eye twitched at the jab and she finished her dango and threw it, embedding it in a nearby tree within their Training Ground. "Looks like we gotta wait for pinkie." Anko complained somewhat.

"For about nine minutes." Naruto added.

Anko raised a brow at how specific that time was, but shrugged it off as some odd quirk of a genin she knew next to nothing about, the dossier about him proving to be wrong about everything about him so far.

Naruto decided to pass the time by meditating and entered his mindscape to continue his training in water walking, not ready to show his teammate or sensei his abilities yet, especially his 'Kekkei Genkai.' He didn't know what to call it in his world if it wasn't one, as he didn't feel 'virus' justified how awesome he thought it was.

Nine minutes, and one successfully training segment of water walking, later, Sakura arrived, looking like she would pass out at the drop of a hat.

"Took you long enough, pinkie." Anko commented, her voice snapping Naruto out of his mindscape.

Sakura glared at the woman but didn't comment.

"Okay gaki's! Today we'll be doing your genin test!" Anko yelled exuberantly.

"But sensei, we already did our test." Sakura reminded.

Naruto scoffed. "That was just to weed out the weaklings. This is the real test to see if we're worthy of being genin." He commented.

"And the blonde gaki has it!" Anko said, pointing a finger at Naruto. "Your test will be to find and capture me within the forest. You have until noon. Begin!" With that vague explanation, she disappeared in a shunshin.

"How the hell are we supposed to find her? None of us are trackers." Sasuke commented as he tried to find a way to track their sensei.

Naruto smirked to himself. "I can track her." He said.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Not important, just know I can. I suggest we collaborate a plan to capture her; I doubt just running in and throwing everything we got at her will work." Naruto answered, surprising his teammates at how far ahead he thought this through. Nodding to him, they huddled together to concoct their plan.

**(With Anko)**

Mitarashi Anko could be described as multiple things: insane. Sadistic. Downright batshit crazy. What she can _not _be called is patient. She was currently grinding her teeth as she waited for her genin to _do something!_

_'Where the hell are these gaki's?!' _She yelled in her head, so as not to give away her position. It seemed Kami had a sick sense of humor, as her blonde student suddenly appeared in front of her with a foxy grin.

"Hey, Anko-sensei, found you!" He yelled and tried to throw a punch.

She retaliated by grabbing the thrown fist and throwing him over her shoulder, unknowingly throwing him head first into a branch. Her eyes widened when he dispersed in a puff of smoke. _'Kage Bunshin? How the hell does a genin know that move?!' _She questioned in her move.

Knowing the secret of the technique, she immediately abandoned her hiding place, knowing the clone gave her position to the original through it's collected memories.

She frowned when another three Naruto's appeared around her. They all lunged at her, brandishing kunai.

Knowing they were Kage Bunshin, she didn't hold back; brandishing her own elongated kunai, she parried the first two clones' and ducked under the third, letting his miss take out the clone to her left.

What she found was a clone with a kunai lodged in his lung. And he didn't disperse. _'Shit! Did I just kill my student?!' _She panicked inside her head.

The clone ignored the weapon stuck in his torso and lunged at her, showing no reaction to the pain.

She dodged what she thought was the original, jumping over him and lodging another kunai in the base of a clones' skull, her eyes widening when the supposed clone didn't disperse as well. _'What the hell?! There's no clone that can survive attacks like that!' _She reminded in her head.

During her rant of shock, she didn't notice a clone sneaking up behind her until it was too late and it buried its fist in the small of her back and sending her flying into a tree.

She managed to whip her feet forward, ricocheting off the tree and landing on the ground. She narrowed her eyes at the clones and brandished her kunai, silently egging them on the attack her. She watched as the two damaged clones tore the kunai's out of their bodies and attacked her with them, their wounds, instead of bleeding or showing a possible empty void, showing a sea of writhing black and red mass; she had never seen these before. Had the kid created a new bunshin from his Kekkei Genkai? Her musings were cut short when she sensed another clone somehow appear behind her and seize her around her arms, capturing her in a bear hug. She struggled, surprised at his strength as she couldn't break free.

Breaking away from the hive mind of the bunshin, the clone holding her still suddenly grasped at her breasts, a perverted grin on his face.

She blushed heavily and fought back a moan but took the opportunity to whip her head back into his nose, dislodging her from his grasp, and watched as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_'Smart kid; sending regular Kage bunshin among your new ones. But I swear to Kami, that better have been one of the radicals in a group of bunshin, or I'm going to cut off your dick for grabbing my tits, you little gaki!' _She threatened in her head.

Elsewhere, our blonde protagonist blushed heavily as the clones' memories returned to him and he muttered something about perverted baka clones, eliciting strange looks from his flanking teammates. Ignoring it, he ordered them to strike.

Anko was busying herself with the group of Kage Bunshin and mystery clones, oblivious to the approaching trio of her students.

As she lunged at another clone, her body suddenly froze and she was thrown into a tree, ninja wire impeding her movements. As she struggled, Sakura appeared before her and she could see the bright glow of chakra channeled in her fist. If she hit her with that, it would surely break her jaw.

Sakura ran at her and reared her fist back and swung, only to stop two inches from her face. "Gotcha!" She said, her eyes closed in a smile as her tongue stuck out and she gave Anko the peace sign with her free hand, retracting her fist back, the wires slackening.

"Well, well, well, it seems you guys got the meaning of the test; you worked together to capture me. Congratulations, you pass the test." She said, smirking as they all smiled. "We'll start missions tomorrow. See ya!" she disappeared in another shunshin.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, thinking she was going to reprimand him for that perverted move his clone did. His breath hitched in his throat when she reappeared.

"Oh, gakiiiii~" She said in a sickeningly sweet sing song voice, twirling her special kunai in her hand.

Naruto felt the color drain from his face and immediately ran away, his sensei hot on his tail, yelling obscenities and threatening his masculinity, leaving his teammates in the dust as they watched him run for his life.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, Sakura. I don't know..." Sasuke answered.

**(Five hours later, with Naruto)**

Naruto had finally lost her when he passed the dango shop. He didn't stop running until he was in his personal training ground for training in his Blacklight powers. He was panting heavily and was bent down, his hands on his knees. "I've never been so afraid in my life." He whispered to himself.

"It was totally worth it, kid." James commented, walking from the edge of the forest, Alex following suit.

Naruto blushed bright red. "Shut up." He said.

James merely laughed at his expense. "Let's get back to training, little bitch." he said, ominously cracking his knuckles, Alex shaking his head in pity for Naruto.

Naruto briefly questioned if he was better off with Anko-sensei chasing him and threatening to cut off that which made him a man. Thinking it over, he was sure Kasai/his Blacklight powers could regenerate it back. Alas, it was too late, as Heller fell upon him, beginning his torturous regimen.

**(One month later)**

Team 7 had spent the entire month doing nothing but D rank missions; helping new gardeners clear their fields of rocks, finding a cat, babysitting some hellish children, finding a cat, looking for some kids who got lost playing hide and seek, finding a cat, did I mention finding a fucking cat?

They had spent their down town training, doing chakra control exercises; Anko even taught them the **Shunshin no Jutsu**. Well, Naruto and Sasuke learned it, Sakura didn't have enough chakra to do the jutsu without passing out. She had also taught them tree and water walking, at least Sasuke and Sakura; not had said he already knew the exercises, receiving raised eyebrows all around, but a shrug and a suggestion to 'do whatever the fuck he wanted' were her words.

Naruto swore that the demon feline hated his guts. Everytime he caught the thing, it tried to rape his face with its claws. He swore one day he would consume the damn thing, if just to spare the entire village chasing the fucking cat.

His hatred was only rivaled by Anko-sensei's burning fury towards the damnable thing. Sadly, Sakura and Sasuke were the sensible members of the group, and had to hold the two back from fulfilling their threats.

One day, Anko joyfully told them that they were ready for a C rank mission. She could have sworn Naruto orgasmed a little bit when she said that.

**(Hokage Tower)**

"Okay, Team 7, today we have helping a gardener weed his field, dusting an old house, finding the Fire Daimyo's cat..." Hiruzen started.

"No no no no no no no!" Naruto yelled, feeling rage bubble at the mention of that _thing_. He didn't even feel a bit of hypocrisy since the village referred to him the same way. "Jii-san, just give us a C rank, please." Naruto begged.

"Naruto! You know better than to order something of the Hokage!" Iruka chastised the boy, only to be silenced at the raise of a hand from Sarutobi.

The Sandaime merely chuckled. "It's quite alright, Iruka-kun. So, you want a C rank mission, eh?" he asked teasingly. He turned to Anko. "Do you believe they are ready, Anko-san?" He asked.

She had to resist a shit eating grin at the question. "Hell yeah, they're ready!" She answered, receiving another chuckle from the Hokage.

"Very well. I have just the mission for you. You are to escort a bridge builder to Nami no Kuni." He started. "You may come in, Tazuna-san." He called.

In walked a stout, pot-bellied elderly man in a brown sleeveless shirt, khaki shorts, sandals, and a rice farmer hat. He held a half-empty bottle of saké in his head. He looked more than slightly inebriated. "This is who I hired? Some emo fuck with a ducks ass for hair, some cross-dressing little punk in pink, and some shady-as-fuck midget?" He said, pointing towards the genin.

Once the insults sank in, Anko had to hold all three back as she smiled sweetly at the man, too sweetly. "I'll thank you not to insult my genin, Tazuna-san. I assure you, they are more than capable of handling the mission. And if not, I am certainly capable of doing it." She said.

Tazuna had the sneaking suspicion he should shut up and just nod, so he did. "O-okay. Meet me at the east gate in an hour." He said and quickly ran away.

**(One hour later)**

Team 7 was standing at the east gate out of Konoha, two our of three of the genin carrying some form of backpack.

"Naruto, why aren't you holding some kind of pack to carry your stuff?" Sakura asked.

"I have my own... special way of carrying my stuff." Naruto answered. He had managed to take a crash course in sealing from Kasai and sealed his supplies away. He had about a month's worth of supplies in his pocket. He also managed to work how to use the biomass of his body as some kind of 'body pocket,' holding kunai and shuriken _within _his arms. With the flick of a wrist, he could launch one of the weapons out as if he were already holding it.

"Let's go already, I need to get home quick." Tazuna said, somehow drunk again with a new bottle of saké.

The team nodded and walked away at a snail's pace, at least to the shinobi. They had to stay at civilians pace for Tazuna.

**(Two hours later)**

Team 7 was currently bored out of their minds. Moving so slow and Tazuna's drunk stories about his endeavors was driving them insane.

Suddenly, Anko and Naruto noticed a puddle in the middle of the road.

_'A puddle? It hasn't rained in days, and it's not even in the shade. I wonder...' _Naruto mused and used his Hunter's Vision, finding two biosignatures in the puddle. _'Ambush!' _He realized.

Stealing a glance at Anko, she met his eyes and gave an almost unseen nod in acknowledgement.

When they were about fifteen feet away, two figures jumped forward, wrapping a chain from their joined clawed gauntlets around Anko.

"One down..." The larger intoned gravely, and they pulled, butchering Anko to pieces.

Sakura screamed in horror at what she saw, Sasuke stiffened slightly at it, and Naruto felt a pang in his chest that he wasn't prepared for. Sure, he was panicking that their sensei was dead, but something else made him feel so much worse. He didn't understand it.

Brushing it off when the twins turned their sights on them, he steeled himself, preparing to have to reveal the Blacklight to his teammates to save them.

"Three to go..." The smaller finished as they charged at the closest enemy, Naruto.

He flicked his left wrist, a kunai and shuriken shot out of his arm, heading for the middle of the chain. The shuriken struck first, pinning the chain to a tree. Before they could free the chain from the weak restriction, the kunai buried itself in the hole of the shuriken, pinning the chain down indefinitely.

They growled and activated the mechanisms that disconnected their gauntlets from the chain, and shot forward, the smaller twin heading towards Naruto, the larger to Tazuna, and by proxy Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto growled and decided 'fuck it' and shifted his arms to the **Muscle Mass**, preparing to retaliate. The younger Demon Brother was shocked for a split second, but in the shinobi world, you must expect strange things, so he continued his charge, rearing his claw back.

Naruto was confused at what he saw, not by his enemies mere split-second reaction to his powers, but by what he actually saw. He could see his opponents circulatory system, glowing red in the silhouette of his body, but the arm bearing the gauntlet was glowing bright yellow. Everything was a blur.

He grabbed the clawed fist bearing down on him and shot a palm upwards, snapping Gozu's head back, and threw him over his shoulder. Sensing him land on and jump off the tree, he whipped around and threw a fist forward, the younger Oni Kyodai running right into it, snapping back again.

Naruto stalked towards him slowly and slapped the sloppy attack with his enemies only weapon to the side and seized him by the throat and picked him up.

"What... are you?" Gozu choked.

"...I don't know." Naruto answered and grabbed the weapon-baring arm and _tore it off his shoulder _and whipped it around, using the claw to pierce his enemy through his own head. Suddenly, tendrils shot from his body and he consumed Gozu.

He felt a great pain wrack his body as he fell to his knees.

"GOZU!" Meizu yelled and abandoned his fight with Sasuke and ran towards Naruto, intent on avenging his baby brother.

"Naruto! Look out!" Anko yelled, suddenly jumping from the tree line to save her student.

"DIE!" Meizu yelled, swinging his right clawed gauntlet down.

Naruto blocked with his own claws. Claws?

Meizu looked upon what impeded his strike, and his blood ran cold.

Naruto's arms were mutated again, but this was new. His arms, from the shoulders down, were masses of black and red, tendrils here and there down their length, but the most noticeable part was the hands. The skin of his hands seemed like that of a burn victim, and his fingers were now huge claws that shined as it they were steel, his pinkie and ring fingers fused together into a blade.

Naruto whipped arm, quickly dislodging Meizu's weaponized arm from his body, stabbing his claws in his chest and torso and lifted him upwards, letting the AWOL limb fall down, the claw severing his spine, and he quickly _tore Meizu in half_. The tendrils shot upwards, consuming the halves.

Naruto writhed again, and his arms mutated further, but not as drastically. His claws lengthened a bit and produced notches in them, as if they blocked many bladed weapons that bit into his own. The tendrils up his arms became more pronounced, and some spikes formed here and there among the forest of flesh.

He panted heavily, his adrenaline draining away, as he slowly stood straight, his arms slowly reverting to normal. He turned around, showing his entire face and upper torso was bathed in blood. His eyes widened when they fell upon Anko, and he immediately shot forward. "Anko-sensei!" he yelled, and grabbed her in a hug, his head just under her breasts as some tears fell, hidden from view, and he sobbed once or twice.

Anko blushed at the warm feeling in the base of her stomach and, whether she knew it or not, wrapped her arms around Naruto to console him.

Suddenly realizing his position, Naruto let her go, stepped back, and rubbed the back of his head and blushed. Realizing all eyes were on him, he grew nervous. "Uh, hi?" He waved.

End Ch. 3

Aaaaand Naruto now has **Claws! **:D And he even leveled it up! Which be referred to as evolving in this fanfic so as not to break the fourth wall or make it seem like a video game. So, tell me what you think.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi everybody!

Hi Dr. Nick!

This chapter will feature some original mutations that I give credit to **killercroc**. He thought of them and he's willing to help anyone else in their stories. Go check out his stories; some good stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Prototype 1 or 2.

"Hey"- Human Speech

_'Hey'_- Human thought

**"Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech/Blacklight Technique

_**'Hey'**_- Demon Thought

Let's begin

Naruto just consumed his first person, or rather, first _two _people, and was gifted with his second mutation, a gory pair of claws encompassing his entire arms. Unfortunately, his entire team witnessed him brandish his 'Kekkei Genkai' and kill the Demon Brothers, and he also mysteriously hugged Mitarashi Anko when she didn't appear to be dead.

"So yeah... that happened." Naruto said, folding his mutated arms behind his back and rocking on his heels in a vain attempt to try to calm the tension.

"Naruto... What the hell was that?!" Sasuke yelled as his face was a bit green from the deaths he saw his friend commit. While he understood that a shinobi would kill, a lot, it didn't mean he was ready for his first kill, and Naruto half-destroyed his innocence. He would have to kill someone himself to do it completely, and he hoped it wouldn't be for a while.

"Um... I killed them?" Naruto offered.

"We know you did, but what's with your arms?!" He yelled back.

Naruto started to sweat as he tried to think of a way out of this. When he couldn't find one, he sighed, slumping his shoulders, and decided to explain everything.

"Fine... here's the truth." He started, and went about explaining his story about the night of the scroll incident, his 'Kekkei Genkai' and even telling them he was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and that _she _was really nice, if a little bit of a pervert.

Anko was going nuts about him spilling his secret, but was placated by Naruto explaining he could tell anyone he wanted as long as _they _didn't tell anyone else.

"Okay... We'll talk about this later, gaki. Until then..." Anko started, turning around to Tazuna. "Tazuna-san, care to explain why those missing nin seemed to be after you?" She asked in a too-sweet voice.

Tazune sweated bullets but quickly caved and explained how he was the hope of Wave Country to build a bridge to the mainland since Gato, the shipping magnate, bled his country dry and assumed absolute control over it, breaking the people's hope and spirit and doing unspeakable things. He begged on his knees for them to continue the mission, if not for him than for his daughter and grandson.

"Well gaki's?" Anko asked her team. "What should we do?" She added.

"I think we should help." Sasuke offered, Sakura following suit.

"We need to help these people." Naruto said.

"It's unanimous. We'll stay, old man. But you need to pay us for at least a B rank when this is over." Anko said to Tazuna.

The bridge builder cried tears of joy and thanked them, assuring them he would pay many times over when the bridge was finished and they brought Gato down.

Team 7 continued down the trail to the shore.

**(Elsewhere)**

"It would appear Gozu and Meizu have failed to capture the old man." A gruff voice said in the darkness.

"Indeed, Zabuza-sama. They are dead." A soft, neutral voice answered.

"Figures. Saves me the trouble of kill and eating them. They didn't seem that strong or tasty. Probably like day old wet meat." Another voice commented, followed by ravenous chewing and the crunch of bone and flesh.

"I swear, how Gato is still alive after hiring you, I'll never understand." Zabuza commented on the man to his left.

He was a fat man, the swirls on his cheeks and shaggy head of brown hair tipping one off that this man was an Akimichi. He wore a lavender tunic, a purple rope tied around his waist and forming a bow behind him as he held _a human arm _in his large hand and proceeded to chew on it like a piece of meat. Doing so, one could see the sharp, shark-like teeth he brandished, and the odd seal on his jugular; a ring of dashes that mysteriously looked like fangs. This man was Akimichi Choraijin.

The second voice from before was silent, a young woman in a blue turtleneck, dark green sash around her waist and dark grey pants and geta, a Kiri hunter nin mask over her face. Her hair was long and a bit shaggy, but not unattractively so, done up in a bun on top. She was silent in disgust at their _colleague _who _ate _humans like common snacks; he already ate on of Gato's bodyguards, Waraji. Personally, she was happy to see the sick man gone; he always leered at her like the lecher he openly was, and his death brought no negative effects. But did he have to _eat _him?

"Feh, he didn't look appetizing in the least. Probably taste like rancid pork." Choraijin commented, a sneer on his face at the concept of such a horrible taste. "But that team that killed the Demon Brothers sounds interesting. An Uchiha, you said, Haku?" He asked the masked girl, receiving a nod. "I bet he tastes like some royal wine. The arrogance might throw off the flavor, but nonetheless. The pinked haired one sounds weak; maybe she be good for a toothpick. What about the one that actually killed them?" He inquired to Haku.

Haku was hesitant. "He had... strange powers. At first, he had thick, grey arms, and he could crush a tree with a single punch. Then he... did something with Gozu, and he was gone. But when Meizu attacked, he had claws, and his arms were... disturbing and strange. Then he did the same thing to Meizu, and it was over." She explained.

"Hmm... sounds weird. Perhaps another Kekkei Genkai?" Zabuza commented.

"I don't know. I left before he seemed to explain it to his team; apparently they didn't know about it. The pink one puked in the bushes near me when she saw him kill the men." She explained.

Both men laughed at such a weak girl; she wouldn't make it as a kunoichi unless she hunkered down, fast.

**(With Team 7)**

Team 7 and Tazuna had just reached dock with the boat, marveling the bridge as they passed by it, and were walking the remaining mile to Tazuna's house, when Naruto suddenly stopped, Team 7 stopping with him.

"What is it, gaki?" Anko asked.

"...DUCK!" He yelled as he spun around, brandishing his **Muscle Mass **and thrust his arms forward, grabbing a large spinning zanbatou, the blade biting into his palms an inch or two. Gritting his teeth at the pain, Naruto tossed the blade at a tree, the blade embedding itself into a tree, a figure appearing on the handle.

"So, you _do _have weird arms." He confirmed gruffly.

"Momochi Zabuza, ex-Jounin of Kirigakure, wanted for the attempted assassination of the Mizukage." Anko commented as she brandishes her elongated kunai.

"Mitarashi Anko, former student of traitor of Konoha, Orochimaru of the Sannin." Zabuza commented back, taking his weapon from the tree and standing on a branch, smirking under his bandages at the deep scowl on Anko's face. "Did I hit a nerve?" He asked.

"Stay back! He's way beyond your level!" Anko yelled to her genin, having them protect Tazuna as she engaged Zabuza.

Anko engaged Zabuza in taijutsu/kenjutsu while Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura defended Tazuna, watching helplessly as their sensei fought alone, but understood they were no match for an ex-jounin.

"You should be aware of your surroundings." A voice whispered in all their ears lowly as Choraijin suddenly appeared with all their guards, brandishing his own zanbatou, not as large as Zabuza's, with a line of intersecting fangs down the blade, mimicking a set of jaws, as he swung to behead Tazuna. He was blocked by a set of thick grey arms, courtesy of Naruto using **Kawarimi **to switch places with Tazuna, brandishing his **Muscle Mass **to block the blade, biting back a yell as the blade cut almost halfway through. He should have learned how to use **Shield **before he got on this mission, using **Muscle Mass **didn't cut it! Rather, his blocks _did!_

"So, there _is _a gaki with some new Kekkei Genkai." Choraijin confirmed for himself as he pushed Naruto off his weapon, smirking at the blood left by the blonde slithering to the jaws on his blade.

"How do you know about this?" Naruto asked angrily, mad that his secret got out to total strangers, and the enemy.

"We have eyes everywhere, gaki." Chorai answered, smirking evilly at Naruto's angered reaction.

"I'll just have to kill your set of eyes!" Naruto yelled as he lunged at Chorai, shifting his arms to **Claws**.

"Ha! Like you even could! I'm not a lightweight like Gozu or Meizu!" He commented as he swung his weapon, Universal Maw, intent on butchering the gaki and seeing what his flesh tasted like.

Naruto ducked under the blade, appearing within his opponent's guard, and attempted a sharp uppercut, only for Choraijin to lean his head back, thrusting his knee into Naruto's stomach and swinging his left arm, slamming it into Naruto's chest, throwing Naruto towards a tree. Naruto coughed as he flew, but righted himself midair, flipping so he landed on the tree, his claws digging into the bark. He jumped off, freeing his claws, intent on killing this man. "Who are you?!" He yelled as he attempted to cut apart Chorai, who blocked with his weapon, the teeth actually moving, biting off one of his claws now and then. Thankfully, the reserved biomass from consuming Gozu and Meizu regenerated his fingers, as his tenant's youkai would heal biomass wounds.

"My name is Akimichi Choraijin, a.k.a. the 'Deatheater.' Missing nin of Konohagakure no Sato, ex-Jounin." Chorai gave away his information from the Bingo book, knowing it would rattle the gaki.

And it did. "Akimichi?" Naruto whispered quietly. "You're related to Choji?" He asked the man.

"Oh, is little Choji all grown up? I wondered how my nephew was doing." Chorai commented.

"Nephew?" Naruto parroted, his head hung, his hair shadowing his eyes. Snapping his head up, he glared hatefully at Chorai, his eyes crimson and slitted. "You betrayed the home of your nephew?! For what?!" He yelled.

"Ah, so you _are _the Kyuubi brat. I'll enjoy killing you. Orochimaru-sama gave me an offer, and I couldn't refuse. My clan always hampered themselves, eating only food for our techniques, when eating other living beings gave much more chakra for our techniques, and my special technique also healed our wounds. Though I learned the hard way to not eat the Inuzuka's mutts; too much fur and such a scuffle to grab one. Nearly took out my eye. So I settled for their masters." Chorai explained, wearing an insane grin as the curse mark spread over his body, changing him slightly.

"You... you monster. You ate PEOPLE?!" Naruto yelled as he watched the man- no, for his sins, he was less than a man- change into the monster he truly was.

Across his cheeks, down his neck, and across his shoulders spread a set of fangs, creating a wide jaw that spread over his shoulders. Down his forearms, across his stomach, and down his legs the act was repeated, until he became the human embodiment of gluttony, jaws ready to consume anything. **"And I did it with gusto! Consuming humans gave me so much power, and Orochimaru-sama gave me a method to use it! This is the fruits of his labor! Isn't it glorious?!" **He questioned insanely, rushing at Naruto, the jaws on his sword snapped open, roaring to the sky as he attacked Naruto.

Naruto returned the attacks with renewed fervor, intent on slaughtering the man who would eat humans for the sake of power. His claw swipes were blocked with parries of a blade, his body receiving a new cut for his efforts, though his flesh and even his clothes mended with a combination of youkai and biomass. Roaring in frustration, Naruto pounced at the man from a distance, finally landing a hit as both his claws sunk into his chest, but the man showed no pain as he kicked Naruto off. Landing on his feet, Naruto watched as the cuts he created sprouted sets of fangs, creating more jaws on his body. Naruto growled at this, as the man seemed to be invincible as any wound created more jaws for him to use against his opponent.

**"Jaws of Hell!" **Chorai yelled, as he rushed at Naruto, the jaws on his chest from Naruto's cuts growing out on tendrils of flesh as they attacked Naruto, who continuously dodged backwards in an attempt to not get bit; who knows what those things could do?

Swiping his claws, successfully slicing off the tendrils of flesh capped with jaws, Naruto rushed Chorai, faster than he was before. Thrusting his bladed fingers for Chorai's face, he was stopped with the Akimichi grabbing his hand. He growled in frustration. "How are you fast enough to stop me?!" Naruto yelled.

Pulling his claw down, Chorai smirked as he showed Naruto why.

Naruto gasped in shock. Chorai's eyes, which were a bronze color when they started, were now crimson, with three black comma's around the pupil. "How? How do you have the Sharingan?!" Naruto yelled incredulously.

**"I gain the powers of those I've consumed. Neat trick, huh? Here's another one: **Amaterasu!" He yelled, his left eye crying tears of blood as Naruto burst into black flames, only to be replaced with a log.

Naruto was a few yards away, mouth agape in shock. "What was that?!" He yelled.

**"A technique the Uchiha I ate could do; apparently he achieved some higher level of Sharingan. Met him on my travels, he was another nuke nin. Apparently wanted for **_**how **_**he got these eyes. Sure are useful." **He answered, smirking again.

Naruto growled as his arms reverted to normal, unknowingly calling on Kasai's youkai, hearing her encouragement to gut the man who would eat his own comrades for power. The foul chakra manifested a crimson aura around him, but stopped there, his features turning feral, as he watched the visage of his enemy contort in fear, then rage.

**"So, the Kyuubi shows himself! Now I can kill you for sure, you demon!" **Chorai slammed the final nail in his coffin, as Naruto disappeared in a blur of speed, reappearing behind him, shoving his fist into the side of his head, sending the traitor Akimichi flying, only to be stopped by Naruto reappearing, doing a reverse hammer smash to his chin, tossing him up lightly. Naruto seized his foul weapon from his hand and turned it on him, stabbing the blade in his sternum, but still he would not die. Even with the weapon skewering him clean through, he still lived, as he attempted to right himself midair, only for Naruto to grab his ankle and slam him down onto the ground. Not giving him a moment to rest, he stood over him, twisted the weapon then pulled it out, tossing it aside, arms returning to their **Claws **forms, as he cut off both his arms, watching as the stumps developed another side of jaws. He growled as the man seemed to fight to the end, even if he physically wasn't. Ignoring the teeth trying to devour his legs, Naruto finally beheaded to man, tendrils shooting from his body, his body consuming all the parts.

He fell on his knees as he writhed in pain, holding his head as Chorai's memories flew through his mind, and he felt his body change again. Feeling a horrible sensation snake up his throat, Naruto heaved until he puked up a clump of biomass, which writhed on the ground and grew, taking shape until it reformed into Chorai, but he was different. His eyes were bloodshot and bleeding, as his fingers became claws, and he screeched an unearthly howl as he lunged at Zabuza.

Naruto hissed as his eyes burned. Looking at a puddle of blood before him when the pain died down, his breath hitched for a second. In his right eye was the Sharingan, but in his left, his entire eye, from sclera to pupil, was pure white. "That bastard... he ate a Hyuuga, too?!" Naruto whispered to himself as he felt his mismatched eyes drain of chakra. Looking again, he found his cerulean eyes had returned. Looking up, he saw the 'revived' Chorai attacking his former partner, trying to eat Zabuza, who tried to fight off a zombie Chorai and a Tokubetsu Jounin intent on killing him.

Zabuza called for a retreat, and disappeared in his **Kirigakure no Jutsu**, eliciting a curse from Anko, until she noticed Chorai, and yelled, jumping back to continue the fight. However, she watched as her 'enemy' lumbered over to her student.

Naruto watched as the monster-Chorai bowed slightly and broke down into biomass, draining into his body. Naruto shuddered at the feeling but shrugged it off; he should start getting used to it.

"Naruto... was that a fucking zombie you just puked up?" Anko asked incredulously.

"I... having no idea." Naruto answered, kind of disgusted he just puked up a zombie, then re-ate it, especially since the guy ate other people.

"Well, until we get that sorted out-" Anko suddenly fell face first, passed out. Naruto gasped and caught her before she hit the ground. Seeing no other way to carry her, Naruto had her hitched on his back, carrying her piggyback style. He blushed as he felt her large, soft breasts squeeze on his back and felt her nuzzle the back of his neck like it was a pillow. "Tazuna-san, lead the way to your house." Naruto said.

Tazuna was standing by the side, watching the fight's ensuing, and was a tad green at Naruto's fight and his display of his new power. Nodding, he shakily lead the way.

Naruto noticed his teammates were avoiding his, possibly afraid after what happened.

_'Great, my teammates are afraid of me, so is the client, I just ate a cannibal, puked a zombie, and now I have Sharingan and Byakugan. Just fucking great.' _Naruto mentally complained.

_**'I don't know what you're complaining about, you just got an army-maker, and the two doujutsu of Konoha!' **_Kasai replied.

_'Do you know how much shit the Council is going to spew when I return home with 'the sacred Sharingan'? Not to mention what Hiashi will say when he see's I have the Byakugan! And I puke zombies! That's fucking nasty!' _Naruto snapped back.

_**'Oh please, you fucking eat people and take their powers. I'm sure you can handle puking zombies. And it's not like they can do anything about it, they don't even have to find out! Just don't tell them you idiot!' **_Kasai yelled back.

_'I can't hide stuff from jii-san, plus sooner or later, you'll want me to train in them since if I have a weapon, I may as well learn how to use it, so he'd find out anyway!' _Naruto replied.

_**'...Shit, you're fucked. Not in the good way.' **_Kasai deadpanned.

_'Thanks.' _Naruto deadpanned back, cutting off the mental link as he carried Anko.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~ You're so warm and hard..." Anko cooed in her sleep as her arms draped over Naruto's shoulders wandered around, groping his toned chest as she seemed to grind against him.

Naruto blushed horribly and his nose bled a little bit and he tried to block out the images threatening to sprout in his mind.

"So Naruto..." Sasuke said, walking alongside Naruto.

Naruto thanked all deities above for the distraction from his train of thought.

"What was that you did when you... did whatever you did to that missing nin?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't really know. It's a new ability, Alex and James don't have it. Do you hate me for having this ability?" Naruto asked solemnly, expecting a yes since this was a disturbing gift/curse.

Sasuke was silent as that single word echoed in his head. Hate. His mind traveled back to that fateful night when Itachi betrayed Konoha and killed his parents in front of him and told him to find him when he has enough hate. He didn't want to listen to his brother, to fuel his strength with hate. He would find someone to help him, to fight Itachi alongside him. And seeing this new ability in Naruto, he believed Naruto could be that someone. "No. In fact, I might need your help in the future, Naruto." Sasuke answered.

Naruto raised a brow. "To what, kill some guy and eat his brain?" He joked.

"No. I need your help to subdue my brother so I can get some answers. No matter what I do, I won't be strong enough to fight him alone. I need help. I need _your _help." Sasuke answered with determination.

Naruto turned to Sasuke in surprise and saw the fire of determination in Sasuke's eyes and smirked. Moving his right hand to hold Anko up, unknowingly holding her up by her ass, Naruto held his fist out to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and met his fist with his own.

"We'll kick Itachi's ass, Sasuke." Naruto confirmed with his foxy grin. His smirk fell when he realized where his other hand was; squeezing his grip a bit, his answer came as a low moan courtesy of Anko.

"Oh yeah Naruto-kun, harder..." She cooed, subconsciously nipping at Naruto's ear, causing him to bite back a groan and quickly move his hands so he held Anko by the back of her knees so so he won't be molested again, or unknowingly grab... something else. _'Goddamn my sexy sensei.' _Naruto mentally complained, waterfall tears cascading down his face in his depression.

_**'I don't know what you're complaining about, If I was in your situation, I'd take advantage of this.' **_Kasai said.

_'...You're bi?'_ Naruto mentally asked.

_**'Maaaaaaybeeeee...' **_Kasai purred in answer. She received no reply. _**'Kit?' **_She asked.

Naruto was silent as his brain was rebooting itself, blood dripping from his nose as he tried to stop thinking about this new information. He didn't even notice Sasuke waving his hand in his face.

"Naruto? Naruto? Dumbass, answer me!" He yelled, to no avail. Taking a note from Sakura's (and unknowingly James') handbooks, he bitch slapped Naruto about thirty times.

After a full ten second delay afterwards, Naruto shook his head, snapping out of his stupor. "Huh? What happened? Why does my face hurt?" Naruto asked, looking everywhere for an answer.

"You didn't answer me so I had to slap you. A lot. Now my hand is tired." Sasuke complained.

Naruto deadpanned at him, mentally complaining he gets slapped a lot. "Well, whaddya want?" He asked.

"We're here." Sasuke asked, eliciting Naruto to look up then form a perfect 'o' with his mouth, finding they were in front of a white two story house, Tazuna knocking on the door as an attractive woman with black hair tied in a ponytail, a pink shirt with red collar and sleeve cuffs, and a dark blue skirt stopping just below her knees. She immediately hugged the old man, welcoming him, and the sinobi, to their home.

She introduced herself as Tsunami and led Naruto to a pair of spare bedrooms where he laid Anko down, though she got a bit frisky when he tried to pull her off. He lost his jacket and shirt, coming back downstairs showing his toned chest, eliciting a blushing Tsunami to stare at him. He excused himself from the house, going to train, and Sasuke joined him, wanting to see what else he could do. It wouldn't do to have a future ally and not know what he could do, now would it? Besides, he might be able to help him with a current chakra exercise he was having trouble with, tree walking.

"Oy, Naruto. You know how to tree walk?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, it was the first exercise I learned. Why, you need help with it?" Naruto asked as he trained with his new ability he decided to call **Army Absorption**, seeing if he could 'summon' Chorai without actually puking him up. He found he could just shoot out a small clump of biomass and it would grow and form the missing nin. Sure broke down time and it wasn't nearly as disturbing, though the first memory would still haunt him.

"Yeah, every time I try to do it, I end up shooting off and breaking the tree." Sasuke explained as he demonstrated, showing the footprint-shaped crater in the bark.

"I'll help you, _if _you help me with something I got from that Chorai guy when I... consumed him." Naruto asked.

"Help you with what? I'm sure you know more shinobi arts than me, since you said Kasai is teaching you. So what could I teach you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed and turned around, watching Sasuke's face contort into shock. His eyes were crimson, with three tomoe in each eye. "You have the Sharingan?!" Sasuke yelled incredulously. "How?!" He questioned.

"That Chorai guy probably ate an Uchiha missing nin, so he got his Sharingan. That's not the worse part." Naruto started, willing his right eye to change into the white abyss of the Byakugan. "He ate a Hyuuga, too." Naruto explained.

Sasuke's face contorted to horror and rage. "He ate humans like they were a bag of chips?!" He yelled, flaring his own Sharingan. Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke already awakened his Sharingan, on the day of the Uchiha Massacre, when Itachi almost killed him along with his parents. If it weren't for the impending ANBU, Sasuke would have died that day. Both his eyes had two tomoe. He grit his teeth when Naruto nodded morbidly. Calming down with deep breaths, Sasuke looked to Naruto. "So, you need me to help you with the Sharingan?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Whenever I try to use it, my eyes fuck up and everything gets blurry." Naruto explained.

"Okay, let's get started." Sasuke initiated.

**(Three hours later)**

Naruto and Sasuke panted as they stood on opposite sides of the clearing, both teens baring the Sharingan, _both _with three tomoe in each eye.

After one too many close calls against Naruto, Sasuke's Sharingan gained it's third comma, and the spar turned to his favor, as he was the veteran in using the doujutsu. However, once Naruto got used to the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha's, he soundly defeated Sasuke.

Claw marks and small craters, including some splintered trees, littered the field around them.

"H-Hey... Naruto..." Sasuke panted out as he laid on the ground, staring up at the sky.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, only slightly winded. Sometimes, Sasuke damned his indomitable stamina.

"Have you ever tried consuming a bird? You know, for wings?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

Naruto raised his head off the ground to look at Sasuke with a deadpan expression at such a retardedly random question, but it got him thinking. Could he grow wings if he consumed a bird?

Flipping onto his feet, he decided to try it out. First things first, where the fuck is the nearest bird?

Looking around, Naruto noticed a single crow in a tree. Eying it with morbid determination, he tried to sneak up on the bird, only for it to snap its head to stare at him, freezing him in place. Discreetly mutating his hand into a **Claw**, Naruto prepared to use a new technique he thought up on the fly during their spar. Willing the claw on his index... claw to extend with biomass, Naruto prepared to spear the symbol of death should it try to escape.

Fuck, it saw him!

Naruto sprung into action when the crow attempted to fly away, whipping his claw forward. "**Claw Spear!" **Yelling his attack, Naruto shot his claw forward, extending it greatly, skewering the bird right in it's little birdy heart.

Consuming the small organism, Naruto twitched as he felt the change happening. He suddenly lurched forward as biomass burst from his shoulder blades, slowly taking form.

After the gory process of his body rewriting his DNA to including wings, Naruto stood tall with his new appendages.

Large and leathery, his wings were covered with veins except for the very top edge of them, blades like his claws forming 'feathers.' Flapping them experimentally, Naruto smirked triumphantly. Before he would cheer, he decided to see if he could actually fly with these things or if they were just for aesthetics. He was gonna cut a fool if it was the latter.

Crouching down and stretching his wings up, Naruto shot into the sky, whooping like a teenager discovering his arachnid-related powers and swinging through the city.

**(Elsewhere)**

Peter Parker sneezed, then shrugged.

**(Back with Naruto, after his powertrip)**

Naruto landed next to Sasuke, who was fully recovered and standing in awe that his half-assed idea actually worked. "Can't believe that fucking worked." He commented.

Naruto deadpanned at him. "You didn't know if it would work?" He asked blandly.

"Nope. But it does. Cool." Sasuke commented smugly, enjoying Naruto's annoyance at his lack of concern for the possible injury of his friend.

Naruto threw a shoe at Sasuke; it wasn't his, and it wasn't Sasuke's, he just threw a random shoe.

**(Tazuna's house)**

"Where's my other shoe?!" Sakura shrieked as she tried to look for her missing sandal.

**(Naruto and Sasuke)**

Sasuke let it hit him, knowing it had no real force behind it, and chuckled at Naruto's attitude.

Both boys headed back to the house, Naruto retracting his new wings into his body, smirking at the idea of surprising his teammates and enemies with wings and his ability to fly, a feat man had aspired for for hundreds of years.

They walked inside, announcing their presence with 'Hello!'s and Naruto went to check on Anko, only to find her bed empty and hearing her boisterous laughter downstairs.

Going downstairs and around the corner to the kitchen, Naruto found the laughing pair of Anko and Tazuna, both with sake bottle in hand as they appeared to be sharing stories.

"And the fucker pissed himself and ran away screaming like a little girl!" Anko finished a story, both adults bursting into laughter, Naruto chuckling at her behavior on a mission that just hit the fan in terms of shit they have to deal with.

"Hey, Anko-sensei, you seem to be having fun." Naruto commented as he walked towards the table, subtly realizing he was still without a shirt and jacket, and that Anko had the latter draped over her shoulders.

Naruto pouted and took his jacket back, eliciting an equal, yet somehow more adorable, pout from the Tokubetsu. "Why'd you take my jacket?" He asked.

"I was cold." She answered.

"Then use your own coat as a blanket."

"Then my back would be cold against the mattress."

"Then close your jacket."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

His answer was Anko hefting her large breasts in her hands, smirking as Naruto's face reddened and blood leaked from his nose; thankfully, Tazuna was too drunk to care and somehow fell asleep in his seat at the table.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You know, this is sexual harassment." He reminded her.

"Not when you enjoy it. Besides, old enough to kill, old enough to fuck." Anko reminded him, smirking as his face reddened even more.

"I'm your student and we've been on a team for what, a month?" Naruto questioned.

Anko shrugged. "We're kindred spirits. The village hates us both for something out of our control and we're both tough enough to tell them to fuck off. Besides, you're handsome, I'm sexy, what more is there to think about?" She added, smirking.

"...That seems a bit shallow." Naruto commented.

Anko sighed; she didn't want to get into this touchy-feely shit but she felt something between her and Naruto and she didn't want to lose an opportunity like this, especially since she'd have no other chances back in Konoha. "Look, you remember those time the villagers attacked you and you passed out?" Anko approached the subject slowly, not wanting to open old wounds.

Naruto's eyes hardened suspiciously. "Yeah? What about them?" He asked.

"And you were saved a few times by an ANBU?" She added.

Naruto nodded; he remembered Hebi-chan and Neko-chan. They were two of the few ANBU that were nice to him when he was a child. Ever since he enrolled in the Academy, he never saw them again.

Anko answered by retrieving a scroll at his waist and unsealed a mask. Showing it to Naruto, he saw it was a snake mask. Not realizing the significance of it, he looked to Anko, only to find she untied her pineapple hairstyle, letting it drape over her shoulders. Putting the hairstyle with the mask, Naruto realized Anko was Hebi-chan. "H-Hebi-chan?" Naruto whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

Anko nodded as tears fell from hers eyes as Naruto almost tackled her out of her seat, wrapping his arms around her and crying into her shoulder a bit. Anko cried herself and held him as they stayed like that for a while. When Naruto was finished crying, he lifted his head to look at Anko. She looked back at him and they leaned forward, sharing a passionate kiss.

**(The next day)**

Naruto stood in his and Sasuke's training field, panting, **Claws **brandished as he was training in all sorts of techniques with it and his only other mutation, **Muscle Mass**. He decided to try something different and tried to fuse them together. So far, he felt he achieved such.

The **Claws-Muscle Mass **hybrid was interesting, to say the least. It kept the base look of the latter, but blades formed on the knuckles and spikes could pop out all over the arms for some kind of 'offensive-defense.' It wasn't all that spectacular, but it was something.

Naruto envisioned the possibilities when he acquired the other forms, like Jame's **Whipfist **or **Hammerfists**. Combining them with others could give some awesome results.

Hearing Tsunami scream for help, Naruto shook his head of that train of thought and ran towards the house, finding his teammates were already at the bridge with Tazuna. He found Tsunami tied up and being dragged away by a pair of faux-samurai thugs; probably working for Gato.

Without even announcing his presence, he brandished his **Claws**, pouncing on the swordsman opposite the hostage-taker, killing him as his claws pierced his heart and lungs several times over. Snapping back with his right arm, Naruto beheaded the other samurai with ease, grunting as the tendrils returned, consuming both samurai. Clutching his head, vaguely noticing the claws did nothing to him, his mind was flooded with their memories. His eyes widened as he realized Gato was planning to betray Zabuza, and that they were attacking the bridge, right now!

Cutting Tsunami free and giving Inari a confidence boost when he stood up against the samurai, Naruto ran as fast as he could to the bridge, only to find Sakura weakly defending Tazuna, Sasuke becoming a human-pincushion inside a dome of ice mirrors, and Kakashi fighting Zabuza. Opting to help Sasuke, he dove into the dome, only for him to become a matching set with Sasuke, senbon littering his bone. Growling and unleashing a wave of biomass over his body, he dislodged the needles from himself, stabding back to back with Sasuke, using his **Claws-Muscle Mass **hybrid to deflect senbon without him actively trying; he didn't have fast enough reflexes to try and deflect every single one, so this worked perfectly. "Sasuke, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"She has Ice Release!" He yelled, deflecting some more senbon with his kunai, only for two or three to lodge into his arm. "And she's really fast! I can't even keep up with her with my Sharingan!" he added.

"I see!" Naruto said, brandishing the few senbon that managed to get passed his automatic defense.

Haku suddenly appeared on the ground before them.

Sasuke's crimson eyes widened. "Get her before she-!" He yelled.

**"Frozen Needle hell!" **She yelled, thrusting her hands forward as her head of shaggy hair bristled and many ends pointing forward, showing the tips of each hair was coated in ice as the impromptu needles shot forward like bullets. Naruto raised his arms in a futile defense, gritting his teeth as the needles of hair and ice lodged into his skin. He felt the familiar stirring in his body as he consumed foreign DNA. He vaguely felt small quills bristle into existence all over his body. _'Is this a new power? What to call it... Maybe __**Barb Skin**__. That seems right.' _Naruto mentally mused. He also felt his hands grow so cold. Waving his hands in an attempt to allay the cold, his movement formed ice crystals that shot out towards Haku, who narrowly dodged, sinking into her mirrors. Even behind the mask, he could sense she was gob-smacked at what just happened. "I have Ice Release?" Naruto questioned. He then clenched his fists. "Cool!" He yelled, only to sweat drop at his inadvertant pun. "Uh, awesome?" Naruto questioned.

Overhead the entire bridge flew a crow, whose caw suspiciously sounded like 'Moron! Moron!'

"Oh fuck you nature." Naruto deadpanned, returning to the task at hand: surviving this fight. "Sasuke, when I say, I want you to duck as low as you can." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Why? What's that gonna d-?" he started asking, only for Naruto to silence him with a bristle of his new mutation. "I'll duck." he nodded dumbly.

Naruto waited, Sharingan blazing, until he could tell Haku was _just _about to get out of her mirror to attack. There! "Now!" He yelled, and Sasuke threw himself to the floor, Haku leaving her mirror at the same time. Activating his new power, his quills exploded away from his body, going everywhere, including giving Haku a taste of her own medicine, making her a match to the set of Uzumaki and Uchiha human pincushions, now for women!

Haku hid within another mirror, picking the quills from her body. With renewed fervor, Haku attacked, her senbon flying as she struck the opposing boys. While Naruto was now immune to the needles, the same could not be said for Sasuke.

As the Uchiha's condition in terms of quantity of needles worsened, his reactions slowed, his movements dulled, and he felt weak. "Naruto..." He ground out, his voice weak from the fatigue. "Promise me... You'll find Itachi for me." He added, falling to his knees.

"Don't say that. We'll both find him and get some answers. Sasuke? Sasuke!" Whipping around, Naruto found Sasuke already down. He wasn't breathing.

Everything was silent. Then suddenly, he erupted in a feral scream of rage as he exploded with youkai. Fueled by the corrupt chakra of a demon and his rage, the biomass kicked into high gear, remolding his body from head to toe.

Where Naruto stood, now stood a goliath that would bring pain. His skin now hued like that of rock, forming a sort of dramatized representation of the human muscular system our of the organic stone, red and black forming cracks here and there and framing the 'muscles', his head featureless save for three glowing slashes on each cheek. His head, riddled with small spikes that gave it a sleek appearance, held two prominent spikes that swept back, reminiscent of fox ears, as the Uzumaki swirl on his back was more prominent, forming the center of the mass of tendrils as the formed a sort of skeletal frame on the back of his entire form, but from his tailbone grew a bladed tail, capped with a long, wicked, hooked blade that shined with the organic steel. His arms erupted in biomass, forming into limbs completely _made _of tendrils from shoulder to wrist, his hands now changed to three bulbous digits, colored like his skin, standing out amongst the dark 'skin.' Finally, his wings burst from his back, completely his look as some figure of death in the night.

**Tendrils. Armor. Bladetail. **Naruto just got a serious upgrade.

End Ch. 4!

So, whaddya think? I wanna say again; the idea of **Army Absorption **goes to my friend **killercroc**, without him, I wouldn't have gotten this far or at least would have this awesome idea. The wings were also his idea. I thought up bladetail. Hope you like what I did on how Naruto got Ice Release and the Bard Skin. Tell me what you think.

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Early update for this story! :D Thanks to a review from **Sillent**, which made my day; thanks again for that, man. So, thanks to him, and a few other positive reviews, I'm updating this again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Prototype 1 or 2.

"Hey"- Human Speech

_'Hey'_- Human thought

**"Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech/Blacklight Technique

_**'Hey'**_- Demon Thought

Let's begin

Sasuke was dead. Naruto couldn't save him. The person responsible was right in front of Naruto, who had received a complete overhaul in terms of his **Blacklight **powers. **Tendrils**, **Armor**, and another new mutation, **Bladetail**. He stood in the middle of Haku's ice dome, an image of death as he brandished these new mutations, but before he would make his enemy suffer, he turned to the fallen Uchiha. With his new form, he could 'see' Sasuke's circulatory system, and the oxygen to his lungs and brain was dropping, fast, but Naruto would remedy that. Kneeling down to his fallen childhood friend, Naruto rested his deformed tri-fingered hand on Sasuke's head, and channeled a bit of Biomass into the Uchiha, changing him forever.

Sasuke's body erupted in biomass as the substance healed him, augmenting his abilities he already had, and jump starting his systems, bringing him from the brink of death. Naruto noticed the Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt glowed the same way his Uzumaki symbol in his normal form did. As Sasuke's wounds healed, what appeared to be organic nozzles formed down his back and forearms, spewing fire. Naruto chuckled as it seemed to augment his Uchiha affinity to fire. Sensing he'll live, Naruto stood, his tailing swishing in the air ominously as he glared at Haku, though she couldn't tell because of his present mask. **"You'll pay for that..." **He said, his voiced distorted through his current face and his own anger as he disappeared in a burst of speed, reappering with his tail already swung, shattering two mirrors, as he threw his arms forward, tendrils bursting from them, and grabbing onto a few mirrors and swung his arms in an arc over him, taking the mirrors with him, and shattering them on the ground with great force. Using a bit of creativity, Naruto channeled the familiar force he recognized as the **Claw **mutation into his _tail _and watched as the single blade tip erupted in biomass and split into five blades, sort of like a third hand, only symmetrical, as it slashed at more mirrors behind Naruto. Brandishing his **Barb Skin **as he sensed Haku's retaliation, he blocked all senbon and ice needles.

If he could, Naruto would smirked, as he systematically demolished Haku's mirrors and blocked her attacks. Deciding to end this, Naruto called on his new Ice Release and, using his Sharingan as well to copy her technique, since he has the Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan can work on at least Ice Release, he threw his 'third hand' into an empty mirror, only for it to grab the real Haku around her throat and tear her out of the mirror and clenched his odd hand and slammed his fist into her mask with a rough haymaker, shattering it and throwing her away with the force. Utilizing the wings he seemed to have ignored until now, Naruto flew after her, catching up to and grabbing her out of her crash course with the water below the bridge by her throat. Finally breaking the hold of his rage against the fake hunter nin, Naruto's body erupted in biomass as he lazily flew back to the bridge, turning to normal save for his wings. "Why do you do this?" He asked simply.

"I do it for Zabuza-sama. And he does it for money from Gato. Currency is scarce in our line of work." Haku explained, jumping from him once they touched down, brandishing senbon like claws, as was her style, though panting heavily; she surely had a broken nose from Naruto's punch.

"He's not going to pay you." Naruto corrected.

Haku narrowed her eyes. "How do you know?" She asked suspiciously.

As an answer, Naruto erupted in biomass, retracting his wings, and reappeared as Waraji's partner, and the hostagee of Tsunami. Pulling information from his attained memories, Naruto spoke in his voice. "So we bring the bridge builder's bitch of a daughter as collateral? Why? You ain't paying Zabuza? You got a death wish, boss? Okay, if you say so. Waraji, lets go!" Finishing his dialogue, Naruto reverted to himself, mentally smirking at the horrified, then enraged face of Haku as she realized...

"That little shit wasn't going to pay us!" She cursed uncharacteristically.

"Indeed. He's on his way with an army of thugs to take care of you two since you'd tire yourselves out fighting us." Naruto explained.

Haku scowled and used a shunshin to appear by Zabuza's side.

"Haku! What're you-!" Zabuza yelled, only to be hushed by her frown.

"Gato is going to betray us." She said simply, seeing Zabuza narrow his eyes in fury.

"I should have known..." He whispered to himself. Before he could continue his quiet musing, Gato's smug laughter sounded over the bridge.

"Guess you found me out, 'Demon of the Mist!' Won't do you any good, though!" Gato yelled over the bridge, behind his army of 300 or more thugs.

With no warning, or command for that matter, the thugs unleashed their war cries as they ran forward, intent on killing all who opposed their boss.

"We'll handle this." Naruto and Zabuza both said, raising brows at their 'synched' announcements and shared a pair of manic grins as they nodded to each other, Naruto shifting into his **Armor **form, brandishing his **Wings**, **Tendrils**, and **Claw-Bladetail **combo as they both roared, running towards the approaching crowd, who only laughed at the two men who would oppose them.

Naruto flew over the crowd and flapped his wings down, tendrils shooting from his appendages and impaling thugs, consuming them into his inner reservoir of biomass as he shot downwards, impacting the ground with an eruption of tendrils from his fists along the ground, spearing more thugs in various limbs and organs. Swinging his tail about, he decapitated various more thugs. Thinking on the fly, he channeled his **Claws **back into his arms, replacing the **Tendrils**, but also into his _legs_. Naruto watched as his legs erupted in biomass, his 'toes' becoming blades much like his fingers, the length of his legs adorned with the spikes of his mutation.

Smirking to himself, mentally of course, Naruto set about his systematic slaughter of the thugs.

Zabuza, however, decided to leave crowd control to the blonde gaki, as his strange powers seemed to let him handle the 300+ thugs _just fine_. He stood with Team 7 and Haku, wide-eyed like them, watching him kill the _fuck _out of this whole crowd.

Sakura was extremely green as she watched the display and brushed her hand through the unconscious Sasuke's hair.

Naruto laughed rather insanely as he _destroyed _these thugs. Taking care not to lose himself to the slaughter, Naruto was getting a bit more creative, and channeled his claws to his _wings_. Naruto felt the change as his wings erupted in biomass and formed giant wing-like hands on his back, just _covered _in the spikes, five most prominent to distinguish the 'fingers' as he grabbed thugs in them and crushed them together, sometimes right above his head, bathing in their blood, only for his **Armor **form to absorb the life liquid.

Pouncing around like a monkey on a caffeine rush, Naruto dug his clawed feet and hands into numerous thugs and beheaded nearby ones with his tail and crushed others with his wings. Looking around and panting through his transformed visage, Naruto found he had killed every single thug, leaving Gato who was paralyzed with fear, drenched in the blood of his hired thugs. Throwing his tail around his hip, Naruto seized Gato by his stomach and pulled him towards his waiting claws, watching as Gato's face was frozen in fear as he died. Consuming the shipping mogul, Naruto's head was flooded with the information to Gato's numerous vaults to his riches, the money he stole from Wave Country. Shifting back to normal, Naruto turned to face his team and new allies, he frowned as he saw Sakura vomiting over the edge of the bridge, but could swear Anko and Haku were staring at him with lust. Zabuza looked pissed that he was left out of the slaughter, and Sasuke was still unconscious.

Naruto walked over to his best friend and seized him by the collar of his shirt. _'Time for some payback.' _Naruto smirked in his head and proceeded to slap Sasuke like a bitch. After a whole minute of slapping, Sasuke finally awoke, as if someone shook him lightly. "Where am I?" He asked wearily. "And why does my face hurt so much?" he added.

"You didn't answer me so I had to slap you. A lot. Now my hand is tired." Naruto parroted what Sasuke said when he had to slap Naruto from his stupor before, smirking as a vein popped up on Sasuke's forehead.

"Look dobe, I-!" Sasuke yelled, only to be stopped as his back and forearms erupted in flames, almost catching Anko's cloak on fire. Freaking out and jumping away, Sasuke looked at his arms, only to find nozzles down his forearms and at the ends of his fingers. "What the hell is this?!" Sasuke yelled indignantly. He noticed the texture of his skin and found it was the same as Naruto's **Claws**. Turning his glare on Naruto, he sneered. "What the hell did you do to me, Naruto?!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at said blonde, only for a stream of fire to burst from it. Thankfully, Naruto ducked under this attack.

"_That _is probably a mutation you acquired when I used biomass to heal you. I think you should call it **Flamethrower**." Naruto said.

Sasuke seethed but calmed himself down and concentrated on his new arms, willing them away. Erupting in biomass, the disappeared, and his normal arms returned. "Thank Kami these can go away..." He said. "So does this mean I have the same powers as you?" He asked, looking to Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe you don't. All I know is, I saved my best friend from certain death, and now he has flamethrowers for arms and a spine." Naruto said.

"Spine?" Sasuke deadpanned. Looking over his shoulder, with some difficulty, Sasuke saw the small fireballs from each nozzle ready to burst into ample flames. Scowling and willing them away, Sasuke felt the tingle of biomass as it disappeared and his clothed spine returned. He vaguely noticed his Uchiha symbol glowing faintly. "Well, that's taken care of." He said, more like reassured himself.

Naruto nodded. "Now..." He started, turning on Haku and Zabuza. "Will you come with us to Konoha?" He asked them.

Both missing nin were taken back by the request. "Why?" Zabuza asked gruffly.

"Do you really want to remain as missing nin? I'm sure oji-san could integrate you into the shinobi ranks." Naruto offered.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it right there, gaki!" Anko interjected. "What makes you think I'll allow this?" she said, poking Naruto in the chest as she stared into his eyes.

Naruto stared blankly at her and simply gave her a peck on her nose. She sighed and slouched, hanging her head low. "Fine. They can come. That is if you want to, Zabuza-san, hunter-san." She said, turning to Zabuza and Haku.

"My name is Haku." She corrected, earning a nod of acceptance from all involved.

"Okay, we will." Zabuza agreed.

"Excellent!" Naruto chirped happily, then proceeded to fall face first to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Both Anko and Haku yelled, lunging to catch him.

Zabuza raised a naked brow. "-kun?" He said, mirth in his voice as he chuckled at Haku's blushing face.

"Let's bring the idiot in, he probably went overboard while I was out. Can someone let me in on what happened while I was unconscious?" Sasuke asked as everyone walked towards Tazuna's house, the bridge builder broken out of his stupor from what he just saw and shrugging it off as 'shinobi stuff.'

Zabuza readily volunteered to let Sasuke in on the details. The other shinobi pitied the poor Uchiha since Zabuza would definitely make it as gory as possible.

**(Five hours later)**

Everyone was at dinner, eating happily, even Zabuza and Haku complimented Tsunami on her cooking, to the blushing womans enjoyment. Sasuke eyed Naruto with a hint of fear; Zabuza's rather... colorful retelling of Naruto's exploits painted a rather disturbing picture. When Naruto regained consciousness, Sasuke asked him about this. His answer was Naruto showcasing his new mutations and his own retelling of the massacre at the bridge. Sasuke was green until dinner.

Naruto mused how he felt... 'full', even before eating. He thought it had something to do with the large amount of people he consumed at the bridge. He couldn't wait to show off to Alex and James; they'd be _so _jealous of his whole slew of new powers.

Along with his showing Sasuke his new powers, he trained with his **Army Absorption**, finding he had a 'minion' for every thug he consumed, bringing about his own army of zombies. Strangely enough, apart from his 'human' zombies, he had the crow he consumed for his wings as a familiar. When he re-absorbed his zombies, the crow stayed. Mentally willing the crow to disappearing, it broke down into dust and drained into him much like the zombies would. Deciding to let it be free amongst the world, he let it reform, and gave it a name: Hokori. Dust.

For now, the crow was resting on the roof of the house, his eyes connected to Naruto's in case some remaining thugs of Gato's attacked.

As Naruto was about to take another bite of his food, he froze, then shot up, his hands on the table. "We're under attack!" He said to everyone. They all shot up and readied themselves for another fight.

**(Thirty minutes later)**

Team 7, Zabuza, and Haku all stood outside the house, facing the direction Hokori told Naruto the thugs were coming from.

Naruto transformed into his form from the bridge, brandishing his armor and clawed limbs, tail, and wings. He created a biomass clone who brandished the two doujutsu he acquired, the Kekkei Genkai from Haku, and the **Tendrils**, summoning his army with **Army Absorption**.

Sasuke brandished his **Flamethrowers **and subsequent **Fire Trail**, a name he gave to the nozzles of fire down his spine, and his Sharingan, as Anko and Sakura brandished dual kunai and, strangely enough, the Hebi taijutsu stance. Anko had taught Sakura on the side ever since their genin test, as the girl's potential was infinite, but she focused too much on the Uchiha. While she was a fanatic, she still loved Sasuke, but she was serious about her skills as a kunoichi. She was intermediate in her taijutsu training, thankfully taking stamina exercises as well, and working on building up her chakra reserves, as her perfect control was due to her miniscule chakra.

Zabuza brandished his Kubikiribocho, and Haku her senbon and ice-laden hair, ready for her salvo of needles.

From Hokori's eyes, the army was twice as big as the army at the bridge, drawing worry from all around, except for Zabuza, who relished the concept of finally killing people.

Steeling themselves, the group ran forward, into the jaws of the beast. Zabuza barreled into the crowd, butchering at least five thugs already. Swinging his zanbatou above his head, Zabuza took a page from his first attack on Team 7, and threw his blade forward, watching it eradicate at least twenty before it went round about and came back to himself, killing at least another thirty. Smirking as the blood dripping from his blade was absorbed into the tiny nicks of the few thugs who tried to hold the blade back, Zabuza attacked again, with reckless abandon.

Haku had been spamming **Sensatsu Suisho** among the crowd, and threw her **Frozen Needle Hell **into the mix, watching as thugs fell left and right. She didn't know much Hyoton techniques, and she didn't have enough chakra to make an ice dome of mirrors around the _entire _crowd, so she settled for this.

Sasuke was having a blast with his new **Blacklight **abilities, rocketing forward with his pair of arms powered with flames shooting him forward, roasting the thugs he passed by as he flew through the crowd. Trying his hand at what Naruto did, he consumed quite a few thugs, feeling disgusted at first, but then... content. Full. Refreshed and healed from the few wounds the thugs managed to inflict on him. Throwing around Katon techniques, his chakra reserves refreshed with his victims as he consumed them, Sasuke systematically cut down their numbers with ease.

Sakura and Anko did their fair share of kills, the former dealing with her unease of the murders as she was 'taken care of' watching Naruto's slaughter, bobbing and weaving around strikes with the fluidity of snakes as they drove their kunai into the weakspots of the attacking men. Sakura seemed to take to the Hebi style with ease, and all subsequent jutsu with it, as she managed to learn, and was currently using, **Sen'eijashu**, much like Anko was doing. Though it felt so weird since her sleeves were rather short; she felt like the snakes were coming from her armpits.

Naruto was slaughtering the thugs, using the tendrils from his wings to impale and consume those caught on the tendrils, slicing and crushing others in his grasp, dismembering others with the claws on his hands and feet, and bisecting others with his tail. He was kicking ass and taking names, and steadily strengthening each mutation with those he consumed, even if they held no real powers.

His clone was currently throwing black flames amongst the crowd, grabbing some to throwing them aside as bombs of tendrils with said mutation and its subsequent addition, **Bio-Bomb**. He then threw his own **Sensatsu Suisho**, skewering more thugs. Finally, he sicked his army of zombies on the crowd, watching them barrel through the thugs and destroy their numbers. While some were cut down, as they were mindless creatures that could only kill, their remains were absorbed by their comrades, strengthening them.

Within the hour, the forest where the battle commenced was painted crimson with the blood of the army of 600+ thugs, as a few stragglers where quickly taken down with deadly precision of throw kunai. All bodies were consumed by Naruto's zombies, giving them strength. By the end of this little war, his army was now 400 strong.

Team 7 and the Kiri duo stood in the center of the gore-laden field, admiring their work. While Sakura and Sasuke were a bit green in the face, they held their lunch, understanding this was the career of a shinobi, and this would only occur more, sometimes worse.

"Well... that was productive." Naruto commented, eliciting everyone to deadpan at him. "What?" He asked jokingly, his Biomass clone reabsorbing into him as his army followed suit.

"Well!" Anko said, making a show of herself by stretching to the side, her arms high in the air. "I'm tired. Lets go to bed." Everyone sweat dropped at her but readily agreed. Today was a taxing day.

But today was totally fucking awesome in terms of Naruto's Blacklight.

End Ch. 5

So, whaddya think? The Flamethrowers for Sasuke were my own idea, and mutation hybrid-ing! Always fun! Seriously, why hasn't anyone thought of something like this? Combining Whipfist and Claws would kick massive amounts of ass! Could work as a grappling hook, too. Anyway, tell me what you think.

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everybody! :D This chapter will feature another new mutation, again courtesy of my friend **killercroc**. I recommend his story, No Life Queen. Its awesome, even if you don't know much about Hellsing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Prototype 1 or 2.

"Hey"- Human Speech

_'Hey'_- Human thought

**"Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech/Blacklight Technique

_**'Hey'**_- Demon Thought

Let's begin

Naruto was currently dodging monsters for his life through the dangerous Forest of Death. Why was he here, you may ask? Well, to answer that, we'll need to turn back the clock a few hours.

**(Flashback)**

After dealing with the 'Eternal-Chuunin's' Izumo and Kotetsu in terms of why they brought two new people from a mission, one of them being a missing nin from Kirigakure, Team 7, and guests, were standing in front of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, having relayed _everything _that happened on the mission.

The missing nin Akimichi, Naruto's **Blacklight **powers, training at Tazuna's house, Naruto's meeting with the Hyoton user Haku, the battle on the bridge, Naruto's **Blacklight **powers, the subsequent defection of Zabuza and Haku, Gato's betrayal, Naruto's **Blacklight** powers, resting at Tazuna's house, Naruto's fucking **Blacklight **powers, and Sasuke's; oh, did I mention Naruto's **Blacklight **powers? Yeah, it was a lot to take in for the 'Kami no Shinobi,' but only with years of experience did Hiruzen understand everything.

After giving Haku a date to test her injection into Konoha's ranks and two months of probation for Zabuza before he was inducted as a jounin, Team 7 parted ways, Naruto bringing Sasuke along to meet his Alex and James, since the four men all had **Blacklight**.

"Huh, so little blondies starting his own clan of Evolved, huh Mercer?" James commented.

At Naruto's questioning glance, James explained that during his revenge trip against Alex, he fought many other lesser **Blacklight **users, people who Alex infected and worked as spies for him; they could use one mutation. James theorized that Sasuke was Naruto's first Evolved.

Shrugging it off with the normal teenage response of 'Cool,' James and Alex proceeded to throw young Naruto into the Forest of Death for another mutation, courtesy of the forests' bevy of... _odd _creatures. Yes, odd, let's go with that.

**(Flashback end)**

"WHO THE FUCK CREATED A HALF WASP/HALF SNAKE THAT SPITS ACID?!" Naruto yelled as he dodged the abomination against mankind.

**(In another dimension)**

A man in a purple trench coat with green interior was lying back in a chair, his steel-toed boot-clad feet kicked up on his desk, as he was snoring away another boring day, a purple bandanna with a web of multi-colored double-helixes. He suddenly awoke with a slurred 'Huh!' as if someone poked him, showing his purple eyes with a slit down the middle made of a multi-color double helix and waking his silver-furred half wolf/half hawk that just looked at him quizzically before putting its head back down and going back to sleep. Looking around, finding no customers or the perpetrator that woke him up, he went back to sleep.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Okay! Okay! Why the fuck am I here?! Uh, uh... mutations! James and Alex said I could find a new mutation in here! From what; these fucking things?!" Naruto gestured towards the swarm of wasp-snakes chasing him, talking to himself; hey, all the best men are mad.

Dodging another acidic projectile, Naruto cursed. "Shit! Fine! Ready or not, ugly!" Naruto roared as he suddenly did a 180 and jumped at the nearest monster, shocking the swarm, causing none to retaliate, as he crashed into the closest... _thing _and his arms exploded in a mess of tendrils as he tore the monster in half, absorbing the creature into his own body, undergoing another change. As the bee-snakes watched, his arms morphed into a pair of huge flesh-clubs, five large holes lining down them, as the interior of the holes glowed bright green and out shot a total of ten glowing green orbs that exploded on contact with the creatures, killing them.

Looking at his new arms, he smirked and decided to call them **Bio-Bazookas**; deciding to use his awesome creativity, he merged them with his **Tendrils** and set out for more creatures to test his new ability on.

Soon, he found a saber-toothed tiger/gorilla hybrid that seemed to have an overdeveloped spine, sharp vertebrae growing out its back as it charged at Naruto, roaring at him. Naruto smirked as the beast loomed closer to its doom and shot his modified bio-bullets, watching as instead tendrils shot out and wrapped around the beast. Thinking it was a pretty lame combo, _until _parts of the tendrils wrapped around the beast mutated and inflated, glowing bright green as they seemed to hold the bio-bombs inside. Smirking as the creation seemed to take the closest approximation of an 'oh fuck!' face that a tiger could, Naruto consumed the tiger/gorilla and felt not one, not two, but _three _mutations evolving!

He smirked as his **Muscle Mass **came in existence and began changing, the notch on his elbow lengthening slightly and he could see the skin on his limbs toughen to almost the consistency of steel, but the most shocking part was when he felt his shoulders dislocate slightly and move forward as his body began growing a second pair of the arms, giving him a total of four. After a few 'Muscleman' poses, they disappeared and his **Claws **came to the surface, the blades becoming smooth and flawless as a series of thin slits formed near the ends of his fingers, giving them serrated edges, as the spikes of his knuckles continued up his hands a bit and the tendrils covered in spikes up his arms increased in number.

His **Claws **were at their highest level of power by themselves. He then felt his **Barb Skin **appear all over his body, the quills lengthening slightly and increasing in number, a more concentrated set forming down his spine. He smirked as his power kept evolving and willed his mutations away, vaguely noticing his hair was a tad shaggier now. He walked out of the nearest exit to the forest, finding his sensei's and teammate and showing his new mutations, enjoying the looks of envy from all present, especially Sasuke who could never attain this power since, as an Evolved, he was limited to one power. However, the Uchiha's envy held no malice behind it, as it was more of a case of 'you lucky bastard.' The **Blacklight **greenhorns set about training in both their mutations and their shinobi arts, making Naruto realize something disturbing; he needs a Hyuuga teacher to use the Byakugan.

**(Same time as Naruto was thrown into Forest of Death)**

"Any particular reason you have called me here, Hokage-sama?" the Hyuuga clan head asked respectfully.

"Yes, I asked you here to train someone in the Byakugan. Someone who I believe can take the doujutsu to the next level." Hiruzen stated.

"But Hokage-sama, I am already training my nephew Neji." Hiashi reminded Sarutobi.

"I understand, however, the one I speak of is not Neji-kun, nor is he a Hyuuga." The Sandaime treaded carefully with his words.

At this, Hiashi narrow his blank eyes. "How can a non-Hyuuga have the Byakugan? And if that were possible, why should I train this probable thief? I want his head for stealing my clan's sacred Kekkei Genkai!" Hiashi dropped his stoic mask near the end.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Hiruzen stated simply.

Hiashi's eyes widened, then narrowed even more so than before. How could the Kyuubi child have gotten his hands on the Byakugan? "How?" He asked lowly.

Hiruzen gestured for his ANBU to leave the room and made a hand seal, the walls and ceiling flashing blue. "Please take a seat, Hiashi-kun, what I'm about to tell you is both a long story and an S rank secret." Sarutobi offered as he sat down in his own chair.

"I'll stand, thank you, Hokage-sama." Hiashi said stiffly.

Hiruzen nodded, sighing, and began telling Hiashi Naruto's tale on the day Mizuki spilled the secret and Naruto's subsequent attainment of something called '**Blacklight**.' He then told him about the mission Tema 7 had just come back from, a C rank turned A upon the revelation of two A rank missing nin, one of which was killed and the other is in the village as the spoke, a fact that unnerved Hiashi, until Hiruzen explained his defection. Changing the attention back to the other missing nin, he told him about the cannibal Akimichi and Naruto's subsequent consuming of the man, and with it, obtaining the Sharingan and Byakugan...

To say Hiashi was shocked would be an understatement. He had never heard of such a vulgar thing, the ability to consume another human being and take his form and power. But after looking pass the gruesome reality, he began to think of the possibilities the wielder of such an ability could attain. Should young Naruto attain any other Kekkei Genkai, with the proper training, he could be a force to be reckoned with! Sharingan, Byakugan, Hyoton, and what else could be out there!

He didn't despise Naruto for what he held; no, quite the opposite. he admired the boy for his resilience in the face of repeated hatred. "Hokage-sama, I would be honored to train young Naruto-kun." Hiashi said as he bowed.

Hiruzen blinked twice; that was easy! "Very well, you may begin as soon as you like. When shall I tell Naruto to meet you and where?" Hiruzen asked.

Hiashi stood up from his bow. "Tell him to meet me at the Hyuuga compound in two days." He said.

Sarutobi nodded and dismissed Hiashi, not noticing the small mouse in the corner of the room that looked as though he jumped out of a painting.

**(With **Blacklight **group)**

"What do you mean I 'might never be able to evolve my mutation'?!" Sasuke yelled at Alex and James.

"Sorry kid, but there aren't a lot of fire-spewing things out there that could better your abilities. Unless there was a being that used solely fire release, I don't think you can." James said.

**(Somewhere in Tsuchi no Kuni)**

Kakuzu suddenly sneezed while counting his money, then subsequently began bitching about the snot on the inside of his mask.

**(Back with a depressed Sasuke)**

Sasuke sighed and headed home, thanking them for the training for today while ignoring James' comments about being emo now that he could evolve his mutation. Said dark-skinned man turned back to Naruto. "So kid, anything else you get on your mission?" He asked.

Naruto nodded and activated his **Armor, Bladetail, **and **Wings**. James whistled lowly at the mess of powers he unlocked in such a short time. Alex nodded appraisingly.

"Okay so, as of three months after first getting **Blacklight**, you have: **Claws, Tendrils, Muscle Mass, Armor, Bladetail, Wings, Barb Skin, **and **Bio-Bazooka.**" James counted off on his fingers and whistled lowly again. "Damn kid, nine different mutations; you've already surpassed us. And you still have at least two more. And that doesn't even include these bloodline limit things you keep mentioning. Shit kid, you got the makings of greatness!" James praised, joined by Alex with a nod of approval.

Naruto smiled as someone believed in him and said he was destined for great things. He chuckled and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Eh, I couldn't have done it without you guys to teach me." He tried to reason, not used to being praised so much.

"Hey, don't get mushy with us. Now get outta here before Mercer starts to cry." James joked, chuckling with Naruto as the blonde left with a wave.

Both **Blacklight **veterans merely watched the sky until Alex broke the silence. "He's like the son I never had." He commented. "He doesn't need us anymore." He added.

"Yeah... Think it's time we get outta the picture?" James asked.

"Perhaps..." Alex answered.

The moment was ruined by a rather rude bitch slap to the back of the head by James. "Don't start getting emotional on me! You're not even the real Alex! _Or _the real virus, for that matter!" James reminded him.

Alex merely smirked at him and chuckled as they went to... _wherever _they went when they weren't needed.

Naruto decided to just go home, done for the day. He shapeshifted his clothes into his pajamas, hat included, and collapsed on his bed, entering his mindscape to continue his training with Kasai.

**(Two weeks later)**

Naruto awoke from his sleep, feeling physically refreshed yet mentally exhausted from Kasai's training in using her youkai. But the mental fatigue was worth it, as Naruto could now control three tails of her youkai before he lost himself. Speaking of which...

Naruto activated his **Bladetail**, seeing he now sported three of them. "Huh. So youkai training affects my mutations? Cool." Naruto shrugged off, deactivating it and beginning his morning routine.

After a hearty bowl of cereal with orange juice (Read: ramen and it's broth), Naruto headed to Training Ground 7 for the team meeting and any missions for today.

When he got there, he found he was early, just appearing right after Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke." He greeted.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke returned, sitting under a tree in the shade.

Naruto joined him, taking a seat on one of the branches in said tree. Both pre-teens enjoyed the silence, until it was broke by the arrival of Sakura, who greeted Sasuke like the banshee she is.

Her attempts to ask the unwanting Uchiha on _another _date were thwarted when Anko appeared almost immediately after Sakura. "Well, gaki's, no missions today. I've nominated you guys for the Chuunin Exams!" Anko said enthusiastically, holding out the three papers for them.

The three genin took them, the only female hesitant, as she had heard tales, of legends, of stories, of fables, of these Chuunin Exams. People _died _in these tests. She suddenly realized something... shit got real. She vaguely regretted becoming a shinobi, since she realized in the future, they would be forced to do dangerous missions, have their comrades killed at their side or even in their arms, or die themselves.

Sasuke and Naruto signed the papers without hesitation. Both boys were determined to pass these exams. "Okay, head to the room 301 at the Academy tomorrow to hand in your papers." Anko instructed and disappeared in a poof of smoke, making her students sweat drop that she sent a **Kage Bunshin **to do her job for her.

The boys shrugged and left the training ground to get some last minute training in. Along the way, they chatted about what they've been doing for the pass two weeks; Naruto trained in ninjutsu, taijutsu, youkai control, and technically kenjutsu if you want to count the blades of his **Claws** and **Bladetail**, and his Jyuuken thanks to the _clan head of the Hyuuga _offering to teach him. He couldn't believe it at first. Sasuke trained in his Fire Release, finding it made his **Flamethrowers **stronger, Naruto theorizing that training enough could evolve it, and a secondary Lightning Release he found when one of the friendlier instructors from Kumo said they 'sensed' a Lightning affinity in him. Seeking out the only shinobi with the same affinity in Konoha was a chore, as there was only one man: Hatake Kakashi, ex-student of the Yondaime, chronically lazy and tardy, pervert, and just plain _weird_. But when the scarecrow _finally _showed up, he taught Sasuke some low level Raiton techniques, as well as, at the order of the Civilian Council, teaching him his original technique, or at least a watered down version, of the **Raikiri**, **Chidori.**

_Speaking _of the Council, Naruto and Sasuke had an _interesting _discussion with them when the civilian half _somehow _caught word that Naruto had the precious Sharingan... and to a lesser extent, the Byakugan.

**(Flashback)**

"Why does the demon have the Sharingan?!" was the majority of the yells from the civilians towards the Hokage and Naruto.

Naruto tried again and again to speak over them, to explain his abilities, only for their incessant accusations to stop him. Finally giving up, Naruto looked to Hiruzen, silently asking him if he can take the situation into his own hands. At his nod, Naruto smirked and walked up to the main table of the Civilian Council and morphed his arms into the first stage of **Muscle Mass** and slammed his fist on the table, shattering it in half. "SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, shocking the civilians into silence, the shinobi half silently thanking him as the Inuzuka matriarch removed some ear plugs from her sensitive ears.

"How _dare _you order around us, you demon?!" A portly civilian yelled incredulously, only for a clawed hand to separate his head from his body, which Naruto consumed and shapeshifted into the 'statuesque' merchant. "Now that I have your attention..." Naruto started in his 'disguise,' his voice slightly muffled from the mans copious amount of facial cheeks, smirking at the horror on their faces. He shifted back to his normal self and continued his speech. "I have been _trying _to explain to you _idiots_ that due to the circumstances of what is known as the 'Forbidden Scroll Incident,' I have attained a Kekkei Genkai that allows me to absorb biological material and convert my DNA to replicate it, which apparently includes Kekkei Genkai, as I received both the Sharingan and Byakugan when I consumed the rogue Akimichi. Chouza-sama, I apologize again for both the path your brother took and my course of action." Naruto apologized towards the Akimichi clan head, Chouza, who smiled sadly and waved him off, saying it was the right thing to do and that he didn't blame him. Nodding and smiling softly, Naruto continued. "Anyway, when Sasuke was injured in the battle on the bridge, I acted quickly, using my Kekkei Genkai's ability to heal organic tissue, I saved Sasuke from the brink of death, unknowingly giving him an ability from my powers." Naruto finished his explanation, only to be met with screams of a banshee that outclassed Sakura. Maybe her mother? She _did _have the bubblegum-for-hair and the 'manipulative bitch' look.

"The demon spits lies! Surely these abilities are part of the Sharingan and he stole it from Uchiha-sama!" She screamed, causing all the wince in pain as they covered their ears, Tsume biting back a howl of pain.

Naruto growled as he felt the biomass heal his ruptured eardrums. "God, you're louder than your bitch of a daughter!" Naruto yelled at her, shocking the woman into silence that he would insult the daughter of a council member right to her face! "And if that's true, how come Kakashi or Itachi or any Uchiha's in the past never had this power?! You ever think of that?!" Naruto yelled.

The civilians were stunned into silence at the logic; whenever logic made it into their brains-once in a blue moon-they understood. The civilians erupted in other accusations. "The demon corrupted Uchiha-sama!" "Kill him before we're next!" were a few of the words spoken.

Naruto growled and carved his now-activated **Claws **through the table halves on the floor. "I _saved _Sasuke! And the only reason I'm not trying to kill you is respect for Ojii-san!" He yelled then turned around to leave.

"Where do you think you're going, demon?! We're not done with you!" Another merchant said, only for his head to erupted in blood and _bits_.

"But I'm done with you." Naruto responded cryptically, his arm changing back from its **Bio-Bazooka** form. He left the Hokage Tower and went home.

**(Flashback end)**

Naruto sighed as that memory left his head.

"Civilian Council?" Sasuke asked, already knowing what was giving his friend a headache.

"Civilian Council." Naruto repeated, nodding grimly as he rubbed his temples.

"Come on, let's train to get them off your mind." Sasuke offered.

"Yeah... me wiping the floor with you should lift my spirit." Naruto agreed, smirking.

"Fuck you, Naruto." Sasuke retorted.

"I knew it! Now I know why you always denied all those women that threw themselves at you!" Naruto yelled as if he found the secret to the universe. Only for Sasuke to bitch slap him in the back of the head.

"Let's go, you ramen-loving freak." Sasuke grumbled as they walked to the nearest training ground.

Naruto picked his face out of the dirt. "You're just hatin' 'cause ramen is better than tomatoes." Naruto quipped, knowing it would light a proverbial fire under Sasuke to get him psyched for the spar.

"You take that back." Sasuke threatened, his **Flamethrowers **and **Fire Trail** coming to life.

"Make me." Naruto shot back, deciding to merge his **Bio-Bazooka **and **Muscle Mass**, creating a combination that Kasai compared to a Bakuton technique, **Landmine Fist**. His four arms grew to wider girths and formed holes down the forearms and in the shoulders, the fists enlarging to almost ludicrous proportions as more holes formed on the knuckles as Naruto punched his hands together, smirking as the flames on Sasuke's arms lessened a bit as if he was thinking 'oh shit.' Naruto decided to hammer the final nail into the coffin and channeled his **Armor **and his combination mutation to his legs, creating thick legs riddled with holes down his shins from the knee, and channeling his explosive mutation into his tail, creating a sort of redundant bayonet, a barrel riddled with holes and the blade underneath it.

The flames on Sasuke's arms went out entirely, as if to say 'you're fucked.'

Naruto would smirk if he could and charged at his childhood friend, ready to fuck him up, his punches and kicks exploding violently on contact and even blocking with them set off the explosives. Sasuke never stood a chance.

**(Three hours later)**

Sasuke laid on the ground, dirty, singed, and tired, while Naruto stood over him, completely normal, smirking down at him. "Fuck... you..." Sasuke cursed between pants.

"I know I'm awesome." Naruto replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world, helping his friend up and home. When Sasuke stepped in the door, he turned around and looked like he was going to say something, only to sock Naruto in the jaw, _hard_.

"There... I got... one hit in..." Sasuke smirked as he closed the door on his cursing friend, not even dodging the projectile tooth he dislodged from his friends mouth.

"That fucking hurt, you teme!" Naruto yelled at the closed door, his tooth already replaced thanks to biomass. "Sore loser." He grumbled as he headed to Ichiraku Ramen.

He decided to celebrate his victory over Sasuke with a bowl of ramen... or twelve.

The **Blacklight **shinobi was coming along just fine.

End Ch. 6

Tell me what you think. Again, I'd like to thank **killercroc **for his ideas. If it wasn't for him, this story would be the same as any others, as I haven't read a lot of Naruto x Prototype where it gives new mutations (**CoG: Naruto's Other Tenant **not withstanding) Shut up and take your credit, man!

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Again, this chapter will feature an original mutation thanks to **killercroc. **And I've decided to throw you guys a curve ball in terms of the harem thanks to a certain suggestion from someone (I won't say who because that'd make it obvious) but she won't be making it into the story for a while. Aren't I cruel? :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Prototype 1 or 2.

"Hey"- Human Speech

_'Hey'_- Human thought

**"Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech/Blacklight Technique

_**'Hey'**_- Demon Thought

Let's begin

Sakura sought out Alex on her way to the Chuunin Exams to see if he'd remove the bomb he put in her now that almost everyone knew about Naruto's disgusting powers. "Alex-baka!" She screeched.

"What do you want, bubblegum-bitch?" Alex asked, suddenly appearing behind her, scaring the crap out of her and causing her to jump.

"Alex-baka, get this bomb out of me! Everyone knows about Naruto and his nasty power he got from you and that James freak!" Sakura demanded of him after she shook off her shock at not sensing him approaching.

Alex tilted his head as if in deep contemplation then smirked down at her. "No." He said simply.

"Why not?!" She screamed, only for her mouth to be covered by Alex's clawed hand as he glared at her.

"Because I want to make you squirm. Now be quiet or I'll set it off; I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke can find a replacement for you." He said, smirking at her widened, fear-filled eyes. He thrust his free hand into her stomach, modifying the **Bio-Bomb **inside her, then pulled his hand out and dropped her. "Now whenever you screech like the monkey you are, the bomb will put pressure on all your internal organs. Every time it happens, the pressure will increase, until every one of your guts goes _pop!" _Alex explained, showing a bit of his dark side to the girl, relishing in her fear. He was truly a sadistic bastard. He chuckled darkly as he disappeared from view, leaving Sakura to wallow in her fear and despair.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was walking with Sasuke, chatting away about various things; jutsu, **Blacklight**, Sakura being useless, the normal stuff. They waited in front of the Academy for their pink-haired cheerleader of a teammate, and were surprised to find her approaching them, disheveled and eyes wide in fear.

"Geez, Sakura; if I didn't know any better, I'd say you just woke up with someone in your bed and you regretted the night before." Naruto commented, smirking as his friend snickered, attempting to fight back the laughter under the surface. His comment seemed to snap Sakura out of her stupor, and she glared at Naruto heatedly; much stronger than she usually did. Odd.

The three genin walked into the Academy and up the first flight of stairs, finding large groups of genin were clambering around a door, and two Chuunin, all with a genjutsu to disguise the door as Room 301 and the Chuunin as genin. Naruto and Sasuke smirked, Sakura confused at their gestures and why they walked pass the correct room, only to follow Sasuke like the lost puppy she was, finding they were on the third floor, near Room 301... again. That was when the light bulb went off in her heard, or rather, Inner Sakura pitched in. "That was a genjutsu, wasn't it?" She asked.

Naruto clapped condescendingly. "Good! Now what color is the sky?" He asked sarcastically, smirking at her flustered and angry face, only to be interrupted when their sensei appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Way to go, gaki's. Now that you're all here, you can enter the Chuunin Exams." She congratulated and slid the door open for them to walk through, but grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a hot, passionate kiss, her tongue snaking into his mouth, keeping the lip contact for a while, until she let go. "Don't die out there, gaki." She said softly and let him shamble after his teammates, flustered and crimson-faced.

When Team 7 entered, they were immediately met with over a hundred glares of Chuunin-hopefuls, both local and foreign. Naruto and Sasuke easily ignored the stares, having experienced the bull-fuckery of Zabuza. Sakura was horribly unsettled by the glares and killer intent, seeking shelter in her crush, hiding behind Sasuke, who let her stay there, understanding her fear, but the second she grew used to it, she was off of him. Until that time, Naruto and Sasuke reacquainted themselves with their friends, the likes of Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. Kiba, however, was distant, glaring at the two **Blacklight **users heatedly, sensing the great power they held within them, jealousy consuming him. The dobe should stay his weak self, so Hinata would realize she truly loved _him_, not that blonde baka. And Sasuke had his damnable Sharingan; he was strong enough!

After Sakura got off of Sasuke, she was quickly replaced by Ino, the squealing platinum-blonde latching onto him. Naruto laughed at his friend's misfortune, only to receive a **Kawarimi **in response, Sasuke having switched places with his blonde friend, our resident hero now the victim of a Yamanaka death-hug. Once both blondes realized their situation, all hell broke loose, and Naruto yelled while prying her off, screaming about 'get it off! Get it off!' while Ino was screaming at Naruto for replacing himself with her Sasuke-kun to get a hug if he's so unlovable. That comment cut deep but Naruto remembered Anko and brushed it off, flipping off Ino, shocking everyone at his gesture.

This was when a silver-haired 'genin' joined the fray, admonishing his peers for their volume, pointing out the increased glares and killer intent of everyone around them, shutting them up. After introducing himself as Yakushi Kabuto, Sakura asked if this was his second time entering the Exams. Sheepishly, he admitted it was his seventh, drawing a rude comment from Kiba that he must suck, but he offered his services in the forms of Info Cards on several things, including shinobi and villages, which also included the new Otogakure, pointing out the only team off to the side. Naruto and Sasuke approached him, asking if he had information on one 'Sabaku no Gaara.' Whining that knowing the name ruined the fun of finding the information, he showed them information on the redhead from Sunagakure. Apparently his teammates were his older siblings, Temari and Kankuro, and he took on several missions, from D all the way to multiple B ranks, all without a scratch on him. This turned on warning bells in everyone's heads, but only narrowed eyes from the two who asked for the information. Their minds went back to the day they met the dark child, going to a sound of a child screaming for help, finding a teenager in some black outfit holding up the Sandaime's grandson. After freeing the boy, Gaara made his presence known, threatening to murder both his siblings in the coldest voice they ever heard. One look at both **Blacklight **users and they knew he targeted them to 'sate Mother's thirst.'

Knocking them back to the present was Kiba's demand for information on Naruto and Sasuke, drawing glares from the subjects and confused glances from everyone else; they didn't seem different, save for Naruto's newfound fashion sense. The dobe would have stayed stupid and Sasuke would have stayed strong like the Uchiha he was.

Everyone was surprised to find the whole of Team 7 had accomplished a C turned A rank mission, with the arrival of the Demon Brothers and the Demon of the Mist. Everyone was wary of Team 7 now. Anymore questions were interrupted by the arrival of Morino Ibiki, and the start of the first portion of the Chuunin Exams.

**(One hour, fifteen minutes later)**

The first exam was Naruto's worse nightmare: a written test. The point of the test was information gathering under pressure, but Anko didn't teach them that, so Naruto was hopelessly fucked. Until the **Blacklight **chimed in with the memories of everyone he consumed. With their collective intelligent and knowledge, Naruto managed to answer to answer all the questions, except that math question about the trajectory of a kunai; ain't nobody got _time _for that! After plenty of teams were eliminated for poor information-gathering skills, and more from the threat of remaining genin forever if they got the tenth question wrong, those remaining were passed, and Ibiki explained the test. After he was done, Zabuza bust in through the window and introduced himself as the proctor of the second part of the exam and threatened everyone to follow him to the Forest of Death. When Naruto asked him to the side why he was the proctor, Zabuza explained the Sandaime shortened his probation so he could proctor, as the village couldn't have jounin on probation, or jounin _instructors_, as Anko was slated for this job until she was chosen to be Team 7's sensei, proctor an exam, so here he was.

Zabuza explained the second exam: find one partner scroll that was given to their team. Team 7 got a Heaven scroll, so they'd need to find an earth scroll. Every team stood at their gate, ready to start to exam at the sound of the alarm. When the buzz went over the intercom, each gate swung open, and all the teams ran inside, intent on finding, and possibly killing, another team for their scroll so they could get through this nightmare of a forest as fast as possible.

When Team 7 first entered, Naruto stopped, looked around, then narrowed his eyes. "So… we meet again…" He whispered.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, confused about who would be in here that Naruto knew. He answer was a wasp-snake hybrid to shoot from the tree line and attempt to impale Naruto with its stinger, only to be blasted to bits by his **Bio-Bazooka**.

"Punk-ass bee bitches!" Naruto yelled, channeling a bit of Heller in his answer as he alone was swarmed by more of the monsters, yelling things such as 'up for round 2, you pieces of shit?!' or 'Yeah! You like that?! You like that?! Well, have some more!' followed by a swift end of some creatures via his many mutations and Kekkei Genkai.

His teammates merely stood to the sidelines, watching their tank of a teammate demolish the creatures almost too energetically. When the tornado that was his carnage was over, Naruto stood amongst the ravaged bodies, covered in green goo, panting heavily and glaring at the bodies around him.

"What… the… fuck." Sasuke said slowly, Sakura nodded dumbly next to him. He jumped when one of the corpses near him buzzed, then died down.

"I fucking hate these things." Naruto grumbled, then continued on their path, his teammates falling into pace with him, not even bothering to question what the flying fuck just happened. Their musings were cut short by a strong gust of wind hitting Naruto dead center and his teammates were caught in the backlash, throwing Naruto far into the distance in the forest and merely throwing his teammates to the ground.

**(With Naruto)**

"SHIIIIIIIIIIT!" He yelled as he sailed through the sky, finally able to use his **Tendrils **to save his ass and latch on to some trees, 'boinging' back and forth until he stopped and dropping to the ground. Standing up, he looked around, trying to figure where he was, only to freeze when he heard a loud hiss. Slowly turning around, he saw a giant snake, as well as the acid it spit in his direction. Reacting quickly, he jumped out of the way, watching the splattered tree melting and fall down; his eye twitched. "Okay, do _not _let that touch me." He made a note to himself.

After thinking that, he wondered what it'd be like if he could shoot acid around. Deciding on his next victim, Naruto channeled biomass into his fingertips, as Kasai explained to him that the snake was a summon, sensing the chakra anchor that kept it here. Naruto nodded and jumped at the snake, intent on filling it with biomass so the second he tried to consume it, it wouldn't disappear back to the Summoning Realm. Dodging the projectile acid and the swipes of its massive tail, Naruto stabbed both his hands into its forehead, filling it with biomass, replacing the chakra that anchored it to the physical world, making it a flesh-and-blood creature. He then set about systematically eviscerating it with his **Claws**. Once it was weakened enough, he stabbed said hands into the snakes' forehead and set about consuming the giant summon-turned-reptile. Staying on his feet as the mutation took place, Naruto gritted his teeth as his DNA rewrote itself yet again. As the change stopped, he looked down at his arms, finding the shoulders and forearms were covered in pads that he could tell produced the acid as his arms were like morphed versions of **Muscle Mass**. They were much darker and had ridges in them as he decided to test the power. Walking over to a tree, he put his open palms on it, and the result was almost instant; his hands sunk into the tree as holes were melted into the perfect shapes of his hands as the tree groaned in protest to gravity as Naruto seemed to be holding it up, as the acid made it to the trunk and the tree threatened to topple over on top of him. He pushed it to the side and let it fall, causing a loud crash as it crushed some logs and fallen branches. He decided to call this mutation **Burning Touch**. He smirked as he made his way to his teammates, intent on ripping whoever blew him away a new orifice... and use it to tear him in half.

As he appeared overlooking his teammates, he saw they were barely holding their own against the apparent Kusa nin, who was incredibly androgynous, as he couldn't tell if it was male or female, as s/he/it was way above the level of genin with the techniques they were throwing around and the fact it was toying around with his teammates. While Sasuke could hold back any form of Katon with his own **Blacklight **abilities and overpower any Futton, even _with_ the power out behind them, he just ramped up the flames, he couldn't handle the physical confrontations as the snake-like nin was constantly toying with him and forcing him to make mistakes by spinning lies about Itachi, saying he slaughtered the Uchiha to just test his powers, as he murdered his best friend to gain a new level of the Sharingan. While deep inside, Sasuke knew none of this was true, an even deeper part of him believed the person, as his eyes floated over Naruto, once he realized his friend arrived, wondering _'What if he's right? To kill your best friend... could grant you a power to eradicate an entire clan. But is it worth it?' _Sasuke wondered to himself as he warred with a part of himself that believed the man.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he jumped down, slamming his hands on the ground, standing up as the ground around him sizzled from the acid. "Don't let this bastard spit his lies! You said it yourself that Itachi would never do these things without a good reason! And testing his power isn't a good reason; get your shit together and lets kick his ass." Naruto snapped Sasuke out of his stupor as blades grew out of the ridges down his forearms and slid down his arms to between his fingers, detaching from his body as he threw the weapons at the Kusa nin, smirking as they were embedded in his chest and sizzled as they melted the flesh under them, only for the body to turn brown and fall to mud.

"You're right, Naruto. Thanks." Sasuke thanked Naruto as he spun around and blocked the kunai that would have been shoved in the base of his spinal cord, retaliating with the flames of his arms intensifying, forcing the nin to back off, but burning his face. Sasuke smirked as he heard the nin hiss like a snake, but this time in pain. His smirk fell when he saw the skin under the burn was pale white, showing a purple mark down the side of his nose and the eye among the burns turned golden, slanted, and gained a slit pupil. "What the hell are you?!" Sasuke yelled as the man grabbed his face and tore it off like a rubber mask, showing the pale face of his true identity.

"Ku ku ku ku... I am Orochimaru, Sasuke-kun. And I've come to give you a gift." Orochimaru said in his sickening voice as he stared at Naruto, intrigued by the strange powers he showed. His eyebrows rose when Naruto's arms erupted in tendrils and formed into four thick dark-grey arms, notches on their elbows, as holes formed in the shoulders, down the forearms, and in the knuckles of the fists. "My, Naruto-kun; what strange powers. Not nearly as interesting as the Sharingan, but maybe enough for me to give you my gift so I can use you as an experiment. And with Sasuke-kun having similar abilities could be absolutely..." Orochimaru started, his snake-like tongue slithering out his mouth. "...delicious!" He hissed.

Both Naruto and Sasuke shuttered. "Did he just come on to us?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke, but it was loud enough that Orochimaru heard, if the vein popping up on his head alluded to anything.

"I think so. You think there's such a thing as rectal ductape? We might need it." Sasuke commented, drawing wide eyes from Naruto and the vein on Orochimaru's forehead getting some neighbors.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke? He's never funny." Naruto joked, snickering at Sasuke's comment.

"Hanging around you and James-sensei has that affect on someone." Sasuke answered.

There conversation was cut short by the reflexive dodge from the **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough **from the fuming Sannin who apparently didn't take too kindly to being ignored and questioning his sexuality. Kabuto could attest to that, he would assure you.

Naruto, understanding that holding back against a man of Orochimaru's caliber would result in death, pulled out all the stops, said 'stops' being activating **Armor, Bladetail, Wings, **and **Barb Skin**. Orochimaru's eyebrows seemed to take a trip into his hairline at Naruto's new form. He felt the muscles in his forehead that controlled his eyebrows threaten to tear as Sasuke erupted into his own set of tendrils, though it was only around his arms, spine, and shoulder blades. As his arms formed the wide versions of Naruto's **Muscle Mass **with nozzles down them in a line from the elbows and one large one on the top of the hand and five small ones at each knuckle pointing back and a line formed down his spine of the nozzles, more formed on his person. Naruto managed to teach Sasuke his ability to adapt the mutation to other parts of his body, so Sasuke's legs also erupted in nozzles, and one large nozzle formed at each shoulder blade like wings would grow out of them and Sasuke spread his stand into a horse stance with a stomp of his foot, fire exploding from all over his body, proving for an intimidating sight, as the light of the fires made his blazing Sharingan almost glow. This was the second level of Sasuke's **F****lamethrowers **and **Firetrail. **And it unnerved, but also excited, Orochimaru. It was like Jugo's abilities, but without the insanity, and on a much larger scale. Imagine the possibilities if one had an army of people with this power! It made Orochimaru salivate; in his mind, of course. He didn't want these two gaki to make any more comments about his sexuality. He pointed his Kusanagi no Tsuchi at Naruto, deciding to handle the more intimidating threat first, then subdue Sasuke, and the blade stretched from the open snake mouth that was the guard, intent on skewering Naruto's heart.

Only for the **Blacklight/**Kyuubi container to grab it in the palm of his large hand as the blade slowly began to melt in his grasp until Naruto snapped it in half and threw the tip back at Orochimaru, who dodged it deftly, his eyes wide. "Wh-what?! Impossible! No one can break the Kusanagi!" He said disbelievingly.

"**Then just call me No One." **Naruto commented and rushed at Orochimaru, rearing his **Muscle Mass/Bio-Bazooka **fist back, intent on making contact with Orochimaru's face. All it made contact with was a mud clone, as the slippery Sannin escaped again. Naruto growled. **"I'm getting really tired of playing 'Whack-a-Clone.'" **He said, watching as Sasuke suddenly whipped around and thrust his mutated fist into Orochimaru's stomach, letting the flames explode against his abdomen, again only to dispel a mud clone.

Naruto decided to try something new and channeled a single mutation to his entire body; he chose **Claws**. As his body erupted in biomass and his extra arms from the second level of **Muscle Mass **disappeared, a new form was created. The claws of his hands and feet appeared, as well as the blades that traveled up his limbs, but blades sprouted all over his body, like an extreme **Barb Skin**, but they seemed to intersect around his stomach, liked a wicked jaw, as the same was made over where his mouth would be on his face as the 'fox ears' of his **Armor **form turned into blades, a large mess sprouting out the back of his head, creating a giant mane of blades, as his **Wings **grew the blades he made back in Wave, and each of his three tails grew a ring of blades down them to the tips, which turned into symmetrical clawed hands. Naruto roared to the sky, showing the jaw on his head _and _stomach worked, as they opened and roared together, showing multiple layers of bladed teeth within them, almost to an abyss.

Both Orochimaru and Sasuke were shocked at Naruto's transformation. Sasuke was grateful Naruto was on _his _side, or he'd be fucked. But he almost felt bad for Orochimaru... almost. Naruto lunged at Orochimaru, running on all fours like an animal towards the Sannin. Jumping in the air, Naruto snapped himself into a ball, the spikes all over his body extending as he become a buzzsaw in midair, intent on rending Orochimaru to bits. The Sannin retaliated with an **Earth Release: Mud Dragon Projectile**, but the mud ball was dispersed to bits as Naruto continued forward, not lagging in the least. Once he made contact, his rotation seemed to double, as he barreled into Orochimaru, rocketing them both into a couple of trees until he finally stopped, standing over Orochimaru's body. With a sock to the jaw, Naruto made sure it wasn't another damn clone. He smirked, the expression almost terrifying on his transformed face.

Orochimaru was dead.

Turning to face Sasuke as he reverted to normal, Naruto waved to his friend that the Sannin was defeated, only for his smile to fall. "Sasuke! Behind you!" He yelled, but it was too late, as Orochimaru sprung up behind Sasuke and bit his shoulder, white-hot pain erupting through the Uchiha's body, as the biomass of his mutation went haywire, trying to heal the damage dealt, as three tomoe formed at the bite area.

Naruto didn't have time to run to his friend, as his neck erupted in horrible pain, the smirking visage of Orochimaru appearing in his peripheral vision, as his own set of tomoe appeared at the bite area.

Fighting the pain, Naruto managed to struggle to turn around, only to find Orochimaru's 'corpse' looked shriveled and decayed; the damn Sannin shed his body, and injuries, like a damn snake! Naruto yelled to the sky in frustration and pain as he fell to his knees, his body erupting in a sea of flame-colored marks as Orochimaru watched, shocked; the Kyuubi brat unlocked the Second Level already?!

His eyes widened even further when he realized which mark Naruto received: the mark of the same one who was the creator of his Curse Mark, the Cursed Seal of Nature! As the grey blotches of skin spread over his body from the place connecting his neck and left shoulder, his arm mutated into a huge beefy limb, as a piston grew out of his elbow, scales forming on the arm pointing down it as his huge fingers turned into claws. After the transformation seemed to be finished, Naruto erupted into biomass, turning into his **Armor **form, but it seemed more sleek, stream-lined, smooth. Less space between each segment of armor on his body, more armor covering the back half of his body, and the tendrils that are his weakness in the form. Not much of a change, but through the pain, Naruto could feel the armor was much stronger, probably twice as it was before.

Suddenly, Orochimaru roared in pain, grasping at his chest. _'Damn Kyuubi! It destroyed the part of my soul that would have made Naruto-kun come to me. But it doesn't seem like that would work for Sasuke-kun, so I at least have the Sharingan in my grasp. I guess I'll have to leave them to their devices for now.' _Orochimaru thought, smirking at the unconscious Sasuke, and sunk into the ground, glaring at Naruto who not only received the strongest Curse Mark, but had it without Orochimaru able to control him, as someone who could remain sane with control over that power would have been his greatest weapon. Once he left, Naruto joined Sasuke and Sakura in the land of unconsciousness.

However, once Naruto hit the ground, Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and she slowly sat up. Looking around, she found the devastated area, as well as he unconscious teammates. "Why do I get the feeling I missed something important?" She asked herself. Shrugging, she dragged her teammates under a nearby hollow tree to let them rest, finding Sasuke was burning up.

**Burning Touch**, second level of **Armor**, a new **Claws-Armor **form, and now Nature manipulation. Naruto just keeps getting stronger, but will all this power come at a price in the future?

End Ch. 7

**Burning Touch **was **killercroc'**sidea, **Claws-Armor **was what I alluded to in the very first chapter; there will be other armor forms, like **Hammerfist**, **Whipfist**, and **Blade**. Tell me what you think.

Ja ne!


End file.
